Lost Soul and A Bleeding Heart jasper love story
by WideEyedWanderer
Summary: this is the tale about Jasper Hale - a undead lost soul looking for his place in the world and Odette Swan - a abused fearful bleeding heart looking for someone to trust and how love saved them both
1. Prologue

_So I figured since I have two harry potter stories I should have two twilight stories right? So here is A Lost Soul and a Bleeding Heart – Jaspers Love Story. It's not exactly how the book or movies go obviously as I do not own the rights to Twilight but I tried__ to keep as close as possible. I also changed the characters a little bit to fit the story. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think so far you know how much I love reviews and please rate _

_Love,_

_Wanderer._

"Don't you dare walk out when I'm speaking to you, you ungrateful bitch!" she screamed grabbing my hair as I tried to get past.

"Let go of me!" I yelled pulling my self free. I felt a few hairs rip out.

"After everything we did for you this is how you repay us? What, you to good for us now? Huh? Were not good enough for you? After everything we did and gave you?" he said back handing her for the third time that night. My lip was now starting to feel swollen as did my cheek. I pushed past him towards the door which wasn't as easy as it sounds.

"Of course she isn't! She is shit!" She turned to me "You are lower than dirt! You don't deserve what we give you! You are a worthless nothing pathetic useless bitch!" She screeched.

"I am better than you! I am not worthless or shit or dirt! I am better than you'll ever be! I want something more in life other than this shit hole. I want to be free and not have to worry about you and all your pathetic little shit!" I kicked open the door as my arms were full of bags. "And for your information the only thing you ever gave me was a strong back bone and determination to make sure I never turn out as fucked up like you two did!" I screamed before slamming the door behind me and marching down the stairs. I heard the door open behind me but I kept going. There was no way in hell I was going back there.

"You come back here you worthless slut! You get your fat ass back up here and give us our money! You owe us everything! You are a nobody! A nothing! No one will ever want you and no one will ever need you! You are worthless! A worthless little nothing with nowhere to go and no one to love you! You ever come back here I will kill you myself! You hear me bitch? You're not welcomed here you ungrateful slut!" he yelled down the stairs. I could hear her screeching and screaming behind him.

"Fuck you!" I screamed running the last few stairs and out the door. I sighed and took a deep breathe. I was free! I was finally free. I smiled through the tears that now ran down my face. I hoisted my bags into a better position and kept walking. I had a plane to catch. Before I continue I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Odette Bronte Swan. I am eighteen years old turning nineteen in three months. I live in New York no wait scratch that I DID live in New York. I am currently on my way to catch a plane to Forks, in Washington where my Uncle Charlie and his daughter Bella lived. Those two charming people you met back there were my parents. Yeah I know I am a much loved child. And yes that was sarcasm. Trust me that wasn't even bad compared to some of the shit I copped. But hey it was the first time I has seen them since I moved out a year ago I just went back there to get some more of my stuff and then they came home. Anywho let's move on. I am roughly 5'7, with long sometimes unruly black hair that does what it wants, I have a olive complexion which I am rather happy about and ocean green eyes that have sometimes been called creepy as they are really, really green. I have three tattoos. A cross on my wrist, a dragon curled around my shoulder and the words 'freedom, love, peace, harmony' on my foot. I love to draw, paint basically anything arty I love to do. I also play the guitar and if I do say so myself I have a rather nice singing voice. I'll stop there and won't bore you with the details as im sure you will find out later one.

I smiled as I stepped into the airport and handed the lady my ticket. This was it. This was the start of a whole new chapter. Hopefully one with better out comes than this one. I took a seat and turned to look at the window as it pulled away. I leaned back and smiled wider. Goodbye New York….hello Forks Washington!


	2. meeting Edward

I stepped off the plane and walked through the terminal. I heard a small scream and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I looked down and saw my cousin hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly back.

"I can't believe you're here!" she said pulling back with a massive smile on her face.

"I know! I'm so excited!" I said meaning every word. Ladies and Gentlemen meet Isabella Swan or as we all call her Bella. Bella wasn't just my cousin she was in many ways my best friend and pretty much my sister. Even though it had been almost five years since I had seen her I still loved her like she was family. We laughed and hugged again.

"There is someone I want you to meet." She said pulling away only to drag me a few feet away from where we were standing.  
"Odette, this is Edward. Edward this is my cousin Odette." I was momentarily dazed by the guy standing in front of me. To put it simply he was beautiful. I won't go into details as I will most defiantly start drooling again. _**~yep. They defiantly don't make guys like that back home. ~ **_I thought. He grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Odette." I smiled at him.

"So, you're the guy who had stolen my cousin's heart? I have to say Bells, you've got great taste. It's nice to meet you." I elbowed her and laughed as she went bright red. "Have you got any brothers?" I asked Edward. He smiled thinly.

"I have two, both older than me and one is spoken for." I nodded.

"I was only kidding. I'm sorry, I tend to ramble and say stupid things when I'm nervous." I looked at the ground. He chuckled.

"It's okay. It's refreshing to actually talk to someone who is blunt. Too many people around here hid their thoughts." Bella and Edward exchanged glances and smiles. Hmm, so they already have little looks. I grinned.

"Yeah, well I believe in saying what's on my mind. If people don't like it…well I don't really care what people think so it doesn't matter." Edward chuckled again.

"How long are you in town for?" He asked.

"Permanently." Bella looked at me shocked and I smiled.

"Are you serious?" she asked. I nodded. She screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Easy Bells. I have to breathe to live and you're currently killing me." I gasped. She let go and stepped back. I took a deep breath much to the amusement of Edward.

"Sorry! I just thought you were only staying for a month?" I shook my head and rubbed my sides.

"Nope. Decided that New York was boring and it's been years since I've seen you and Uncle Charlie and Forks in general so why not stay for a bit longer?" I laughed.

"And Charlie is okay with this?" She asked. I nodded.

"He suggested it." _**~Since he found out about dad beating the hell out of me and mum turning into a drunk since Taylor left and that I am no longer wanted or safe there..**_ I added but only in my head. Edward frowned.

"Don't worry Edward. I'll only steal her every now and again. She'll still be yours most of the time." He smiled but only small this time.

"Shall we go now?" I nodded and linked arms with Bella.

So, tell me, what have you been up to since I last saw you." I said. As she rattled off everything she done, I couldn't help but smile. She was so much happier than what she was. This was the bubbly little ball of cousin I had grown up with not the grown up in a kids body that I had left last time I saw here. Living here must be doing wonders. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Sounds like you have had an amazing time hidden away in this little town." I laughed. She blushed and snuck a look at Edward who was walking on her other side. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if you guys are going to be all soppy and romantic and…gross then ill walk to Uncle Charlie's okay?" I said leaning forward so I could see Edward as well. Bella blushed and Edward cracked a small smile.  
"I'm sorry Odette. It won't happen again." He said letting go of her hand.

"Like hell it will." I unwrapped my arm from Bella's shoulder. "You love sick couples make me sick." I walked ahead of them. Of course I was only kidding, I was incredibly happy for Bella and Edward seemed alright. And he better be, he hurt her and I would kill him. I was very protective of my little cousin.

"She's just jealous. Ignore her." Bella whispered. I spun around with my hands on my hips.

"I heard that!" I said. Bella giggled. I poked my tongue out at her and marched out of the airport.

"So, what car is yours?" I asked when they caught up with me.

"The Volvo." Edward said clicking the button to unlock it. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" He asked opening the door for Bella.

"Nothing, I sorta pinned you for something more…faster." I replied climbing into the back as he opened the door for me as well and sitting in the middle.

"Don't encourage him Odette!" Bella squeaked. Edward chuckled.

"What? Are you honestly saying that this tiny little…ahhhhh…" Edward slammed his foot down and we took off like a rocket. I laughed in joy as we whizzed around a corner and came to a sharp stop at the traffic lights.

"What were you saying?" Edward grinned back at me. I laughed.

"Christ on a bike! I take it back! This thing zooms!"

"Odette is a huge car fan. She is a lot like you and your brothers." Bella explained.

"Oh really? What's your favourite car?"

"I like anything fast enough to do something stupid in." they laughed. "But I have to say my all time favourite is a '69 Chevy IS. Those cars are so beautiful!" I grabbed the seats as he turned very sharply round a corner. Bella sat there gripped the bars above the door.

"Does all your family drive like crazy people?" I asked as we pulled up outside Uncle Charlies place.

"Pretty much. We all like anything fast enough to do something stupid in." He grinned at him as we climbed out of the car.

"Oh I defiantly like this one." I laughed and turned to Bella. She smiled at Edward and nodded.

"Well he is mine so back off!" I put my hands up.

"Put the claws back in kitty cat. I ain't taken your man. Besides I'm sure there is a much better model floating about somewhere." I winked at Edward and carried my stuff inside. Uncle Charlie met me at the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello my favourite niece." He said.

"Hello my favourite uncle." I replied hugging him, ignoring his awkwardness.

"What do they feed you in New York?" he said pulling away. "You've grown heaps!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well you know the rumours Uncle; apparently New Yorkers feed off the souls of the young." He laughed and patted my cheek.

"You know where your room is, feel free to go nuts and change it." He suddenly looked guilty. "Sorry El but I haven't had time to go out and buy furniture. " I waved my hand.

"Don't be silly, it just gives me a chance to go out and shop with Bella!" I turned just in time to see Bella roll her eyes. I giggled.

"You would get along with my sister Alice. She is a shopaholic." Edward said. I smiled widely.

"Oh goody! You have to introduce us sometime soon." Edward bowed his head as a yes. Bella shook her head.

"What is it Bella?" He asked tilting his head at her.

"I have never understood you Odette." She said shaking her head slightly at me.

"Huh?" I said completely confused.

"It's just that you are the biggest car and motorbike fan I have ever met, you love to shop, you love music and are really artistic…it's like you have split personalities!" I stared at her for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Oh Bella boo, I did miss you." I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs. I sighed as i walked in the room. It was completely bare the only thing it had was a single bed and a Chester drawers. I smiled. There was so much I could do with this room. I dropped my stuff near the door and ran downstairs again.

"I'm sorry kiddo but I have to go into work." Uncle Charlie said coming around the corner out of the kitchen. I smiled and shrugged.

"It's fine Uncle Charlie. I'm happy relaxing here with Bells." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"It's good to have you here El. I'll see you later okay and we can catch up." I didn't miss the look he threw me as he opened the door. He wanted to know exactly what was happening with mum and dad and there was no way I was getting out of it. I sighed and nodded.

"Of course I can't wait." I said full of sarcasm. He chuckled and rubbed my hair.

"See you later you two!" he called. Bella and Edward waved goodbye.

"Behave yourself. I'll call to let you know if I'll be home for dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"Just go Uncle Charlie we'll be fine." He chuckled and left. I shut the door and shook my head.

"It's good to know he hasn't changed." I said walking into the lounge room. I pretended to gag as I saw Bella and Edward snuggled up on the couch. Bella was wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh Bells it's not that cold." I said. She pouted at me.

"It is so." She said.

"Princess." I giggled. She huffed at me.

"So tell me everything you've been up to since I saw you last! How was New York? How are Aunt Jessie and Uncle Mark? " she said straightening up to look at me but still managing to lean on Edward. I sighed. _**Well lets see I've been beaten everyday, I lived on the streets for the last year as I had no where to go, my boyfriend was shot and died in my arms, my boyfriend before him almost killed me in a car accident, I lost all of my jobs due to my drunken mother causing trouble, i was arrested for stealing, took up cutting myself as a way to dull pain with pain, gave up painting as was told many times I'm no good although I do still sketch. Ummm I hate my life and would rather die then go back or anywhere near my parents again.**_

"Oh it's been great! I love it and they are really well. They said to say hi and send their love." I said sighing before going into a well spun story. They only funny thing about it was the odd look Edward gave me. It was like he knew it was all a lie and that he knew the truth. It was really, really odd. Bella oohed and ah in all the right places and kept asking me questions to which I had to spin another round of lies to answer it. I hated lying to her but I wanted her to be safe and not know my horrible life.

"And that's pretty much it." I said as she finally run out of questions. She lent back and nodded.

"You're so lucky. I would love to go to New York. It's so exciting!" she exclaimed. _**Yeah exciting, if you're into death, drugs, sex, weapons and abuse.**_ She wouldn't last one day there. They would eat her alive.

"You have had a very interesting life Odette." Edward said. I looked at him. _**Oh you don't know the half of it. Take a look on my body the scars tell the story.**_

"Yes I have but I have a feeling I will like Folks more. I can't wait to meet the local guys." I chuckled at the awkward looks on their faces. "I'm only kidding guys calm down." I stood up. "I think I'll let you guy shave your little love session. I'm going to go have a shower and a lay down. Nice to meet you Edward I'm sure I'll see you around." I waved and walked out of the room. I lent against the wall and sighed. The mask was a lot harder to put on. I shook my head and walked upstairs leaving the two love birds alone.


	3. first day

"Odette?" I groaned and tried to swat the annoying voice in my head. I was currently enjoying being buried in my bed. "Odette, get up!" I moaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes!" I muttered. The voice laughed and my mind finally recognised it as Bella.  
"Come on you need to get up. School today!" I opened my eyes and sent her the dirtiest look I could give.

"Are you for real? I only got here a week ago! Give me time to settle in…and to go back to sleep." I muttered closing my eyes and turning away from her. I heard her chuckle before I was suddenly freezing.

"Bella!" I yelled sitting up. She had thrown all my covers off me and since I was just wearing a singlet and my underwear I was cold!

"Oh good you're up. Come on I've made breakfast." My annoying little cousin smiled and bounced out the room. I sat there for a few minutes muttering curses under my breath before sighing and pulling on my sweatpants.

"I hope you know I hate you." I said as I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I stopped suddenly when I saw Edward sitting at the bench. I sighed. I really hated mornings. It didn't help having a god like looking male staring at you when you know you look like shit. Lucky I was wasn't in the mood to care.

"Good morning Odette. How did you sleep?" He asked all prim and proper looking like a god. I grunted.

"Would have been better if I would still be asleep now. But no I have to get up and go to school!" I threw my arms up in the air and sighed. Bella giggled.

"Calm down you'll be okay. Here have some oatmeal. Besides you're the one who said you should start as soon as possible considering it's already half way through the year." She handed me a bowl with oatmeal and honey and a spoon. I yawned and reached up hearing a satisfying crack in my back, wrists and elbows. I saw Bella cringed.

"I forgot you crack easily." She muttered. I smirked and tilted my neck side to side and smiling when I heard the loud echoing crack from both sides. I rolled my shoulders and clicked my ankles before sitting down.

"I have to admit Odette that is pretty impressive." Edward said. I nodded.

"I like to think so."  
"That's not a talent. That is just gross. Her music and her art…now that is talent." Bella said smiling as she sat across from me. I glared at her. I so wasn't in the mood to answer question this early.

"Oh you're a musician? What do you play?" Edward asked turning his golden eyes onto me. Lucky he wasn't my type otherwise I would have gone to mush. I was more into…bad boys than prim and proper. Besides, he was Bella's and i have a personal rule not to try to steal anyone else's boyfriend. That and it's obvious they are so into each other badly.

"Guitar and piano mainly." I said as I swallowed a large mouthful. "But I also play drums and flute."

"Edward plays the piano." Bella said. I nodded and turned to him.

"I'll have to hear ya one day." He bowed his head slightly.

"As long as I get to hear you?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.  
"Deal buddy. When do we leave?" I asked turning back to my annoying cousin.

"In about ten minutes." She smiled. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? You gave me ten minutes to get ready?" I said. There was no way I could get ready and look at least half decent in ten minutes!

"Yeah, I thought I would give you a sleep in besides you don't normally care what you look like." I glared at her.

"It's a new place and a new school. I want to at least make a good impression instead of scaring them with my zombie impression." I turned on my heel and stomped back upstairs.

"Love you." Bella called.

"Love you to I just don't like you at this moment." I yelled back before entering my room. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my tight black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved top underneath. Bella is right I really don't care what I look like. I grabbed a bra and underwear and ran to the bathroom. For the first time in my life I literally had a quick shower. I'm one of those people who love a long hot shower. I jumped out after quickly scrubbing my hair and body. I threw on my clothes and hurried put on foundation and eyeliner before dashing back to my room. I had no need for mascara as my eyelashes were already long enough. The one good thing that came from my mother. I chucked on my converses and grabbed my bag thanking anyone who was listening I packed it last night and tore down the stairs. Bella and Edward were still sitting at the table.

"Wow Odette! That was like fifteen minutes. Go you." Bella said. I sighed realising what she had done.

"I really hate you." I muttered. She chuckled and jumped up.

"I love you to. Now let's go." She said before walking out the front door. I sighed and glared at her back.

"She is a cheeky one." Edward said behind me. I nodded.

"I will get my revenge though." I said following him as he followed Bella. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I can tell that life is going to get more interesting with you around." I smiled and nodded. I was defiantly going to shake things up. I frowned at Bella as we climbed in Edwards Volvo and wondered if I was now too old to put something slimy in her bed. The outcome would be quite hilarious though.


	4. wtf?

I made a direct beeline to the back desk as I walked into Science which was my first class of the day, hopefully well away from everyone. I had just been talking to the most annoying woman in the world at head office who after answering a million questions finally gave me a map and my timetable. I also already had half the school ask me who I was and where I was from and the more annoying people asked if I was new to which I simply smiled and walked away. I was also the talk of the school now and it was only just first period. I sighed and pulled out my sketch book. I had been working on a dying rose in a pool of water drawing and began to fix it up slightly to add more of a 3D look to it.

"Wow, that's awesome." A voice entered my thoughts. I looked up and saw a guy standing there with brown spiky hair and baby blue eyes. He looked like he was twelve.

"Thanks." I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I was really self conscious when it came to my art and compliments. I never really got them back home so I felt uneasy around them.

"I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mike, I'm Odette Swan." I smiled and shook his hand. He tilted his head at me, frowning slightly.

"Are you related to Bella? I'm in most of her classes. I'm taking senior science." He added after the strange look I gave him. I decided to skip of that fact and just nod.

"I'm her far better looking cousin." He chuckled and looked me up and down. Urg, what is it with young kids these days? Even thought he is probably only a year or two younger but still…Urg!

"You know, I have to agree with you there. You are…" But I never found out what I was because suddenly the seat next to me was taken. I looked to my right and found a tall, muscular but also lean guy sitting there. My god was he gorgeous! He was about a head or so taller than me with honey blond hair. Wow! Talk about yummy. _Just breathe Odette just breathe and act cool._ I thought. I turned and smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike slowly slink back to his seat in front of me.

"Hey I'm Odette Swan." I said holding out my hand. He looked at my hand then at me and swallowed rather hard before turning to face the front again. I was blown away by his eyes. They were so dark and so deep it was like looking into wells. I shrugged and turned away. What was his deal? I sighed and saw Mike Newman secretly throwing looks over his shoulder at me. I heard a low growl and turned to the guy with wide eyes.

"Did you just growl?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head, without even looking at me. I closed my eyes and wanted to sink into the floor. Why the hell would he growl? Why the hell would I even ask that? Urg…nice first impression…NOT! I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before throwing it over my shoulder to my right. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, rude boy (until I know his name that is what I will call him) hold his breath and move away from me slightly covering his nose. I frowned. Guess the guy doesn't like the smell of coconuts. I decided to shrug it off and ignore him. I was kinda hurt thought but let's keep that between you and I shall we? I went to say something to him but my sentence was interrupted by a guy who I was guessing was Mr. Canter entering the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry to tell you Mr Canter is away sick today so this is now a study period." The class erupted in cheers. I smiled and sighed. Awesome! I don't' have to spend the next hour and a half next to a guy who thinks being rude and hurtful is cool. The guy waved his hands and we quieted down.

"Now, Mr Canter asked me to tell you to read chapters seven and eight and do all the exercises he will be checking when he gets back. Now get out of here." I don't think I have ever seen a classroom move so fast and I lived in New York! The kids pretty much flew out of the room happy to have the next hour and half off. I sighed and bent down to grab my bag.

"You have quite a gift." A voice said. I jumped slightly and turned around and saw that it was rude boy. I frowned slightly. So he snobs me, acts if I'm crazy, moves away from me and now he is giving me compliments? What…the…hell?

"Ah thank you." I said with a small smile. He nodded once. I put my sketch book in my bag.

"Oh would you be able to show me where…?" I looked up to find him gone. I frowned. Wow…was I that repulsive? I shook my head and walked out. I pulled out the map to try and find the library when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Oh Jesus sorry Edward. I wasn't paying attention." I said with a chuckle. He smiled at me.

"Obviously. Can't find the science block?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No the teacher is sick so we have a study period. Shouldn't you be in class?" I tilted my head at him.

"I don't feel like going." He answered simply. I laughed.

"Well at least you're honest. What are you doing wondering the hallways then? Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"That takes too much effort. How's your first day so far?"

"It's alright I guess." I shrugged. "Nothing exciting. I haven't publicly embarrassed myself yet but the day is only young." We laughed.

"Have you been introduced to many people yet?" He asked. Why did this guy speak like he was from the seventeen hundreds? It was kinda eerie. Lucky he was a nice guy then. Sexy to if you're into that. _Not as hot as rude boy_ a voice added. Where did that come from? I mentally shook my head and nodded.

"I met a kid called Mike Newman or Newton or something?" Edward sneered at the name and I giggled. "Yeah that was my first thought of him as well. And some guy who sat next to me in Science and acted like I was a contagious disease but other than that not really. I mainly just get stares and whispers." He frowned.

"Do you know the guys name?" Edward asked seemingly in deep thought. I frowned and shook my head.

"I introduced myself but he snobbed me. He is kinda tall a little bit taller than you I guess, pale, lanky but not lanky, wild mop of blonde hair and really, really dark eyes…ring any bells?" _hot, sexy, drop dead gorgeous and yummy as well. _ I added in my head. Edward opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"I'll talk to you later Odette." He said before dashing off. I shook my head after him. Men in this town were weird. I turned back around and went outside. I needed air and a break and to get out of that school. I went around the back and saw that a forest sat a few meters away. I smiled and started walking towards it. There was nothing better than a nice quiet forest to clear my head of certain snobs and to do a bit of 'studying'


	5. Jasper POV

I sighed and stretched out and tried to make the tree branch I was leaning against a little bit more comfortable. I couldn't see the school from where I was but I knew my way back when I had to go there. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and smiled. _They were exactly what I needed to relax. _ I flipped open my Zippo and lit it taking a nice long drag. I smiled again as I exhaled. Ah there was nothing better. I took another puff and breathed it out my nose. I picked up my Science text book and began to read again. I had a lot of catching up to do and was only up to chapter four. Stupid starting late in the year. I was behind on everything on the plus side I had done most of this Science before so hopefully I would catch up really soon.

"They will kill you." A voice said behind me. I jumped and spun around to see rude boy standing there. I grabbed my chest and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"So will sneaking up on someone." I said turning back around. He chuckled and I could hear him move closer.

"They will kill you first." He said softly as he passed me.

"We all got to die some day." I muttered. He chuckled again.

"What are you doing out here all alone anyway? A dark creepy forest is no place for a delicate lady" He asked sitting on a tree branch a few feet away from me. I took a long drag before answering.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. He nodded with a small hint of a smile.

"But you won't get an answer." He said. I frowned at him. How rude!  
"Look is there anything you actually wanted?" I asked not up for playing mind games. All I wanted was to be left alone so I could catch up on my schooling and so I didn't have to deal with mind games from a very hot guy who was obviously severely mentally fucked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did I upset you?" he asked formally. I sighed.

"Did you want something or not?" I asked again deciding not to let him know that yes he did upset me. And why he upset me I have no idea. People have been rude to me my whole life and it never fazed me but there was just something about him that made it hurt. I sure as hell didn't like that one bit. I hated it when people made me feel differently. Mind you I hated people in general. What can I say? Every person in my life has always ended up hurting me, minus Bella and Uncle Charlie of course but yeah so forgive me if I am rude to people. Rude boy frowned and shook his head.

"I could smell the smoke and thought I would see what it was and when I saw you I thought I would say hello." He replied in his soft sweet voice. I shook my head; both to get rid of such thoughts and cause this boy really confused me.

"Awesome." I muttered before turning back to the Science book. I read the same line three times before I looked up to say something. He had disappeared again! I bit my lip. What a creepy dude this guy was! He really didn't know what he wanted. I finished my smoke and decided I should probably head back as much as I didn't want to. I just hope rude boy wasn't in anymore of my classes. Now that would be awkward and shitty.

JASPERS POV

I walked into the Science room and saw that the only seat left was one next to the new girl. Apparently she was Bella's cousin. I didn't really see the resemblance. This girl had black hair, tanned skin and was slightly taller than Bella. She was also a tad more slender. She looked very delicate and fragile almost like a china doll. As I walked closer I saw Mike talking to her. I curled my lip. I really hated this kid. He was nothing more than a walking waste of space. I stopped myself. I never really hated him before so why do I suddenly now? Sure I disliked him but other than that I never felt so violent towards him. I looked over and saw the new girl blush slightly and sighed. It might have something to do with her. No it can't. I don't even know her. She was beautiful though in an old traditional way. She seemed startled as I sat down but turned and smiled all the same.

"Hey I'm Odette Swan." She said holding out her hand. I looked at the hand and then at her. I have never met a girl who shakes hands. How interesting. I also had never seen a girl with a tattoo on her wrist before. A small cross sat slightly to the right of her wrist. It was rather pretty and delicate _like her._ Pity I couldn't shake it her skin looked so soft. But, me being me I chose not to make contact with humans as I have a hard enough time not eating them now. I saw her frown slightly and retract her hand. I felt a wave of hurt and confusion rush over her and sighed. Ah I didn't want to come across as a horrible person. I noticed Mike kept looking back at her and I growled low in my throat surprising myself by my actions. It never bothered me before so again why now. I noticed Odette turned and looked at me with a strange look on her face.

"Did you just growl?" She asked. My eyes widened. She heard that? Not many humans can hear us when we growl like that she must have really good hearing. I shook my head without looking at her, as much as I would like to. She intrigued me. The emotions running off of her were so many all at once and her beauty. Pity she was human and I had an urge to eat her otherwise I would have happily courted her. I felt embarrassed suddenly and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle. I chuckled softly, realising it was her that was embarrassed. She really was quite interesting. Suddenly an over powering smell came my way. I felt the burning in the back of my throat grow and intensify by tenfold. I held my hand to my nose trying to block the smell. It was her. Her blood, her scent was calling to me almost begging for me to bite her. I looked briefly out of the corner of my eye at her and saw her neck was exposed. I could almost feel the vain pulsing under her skin. I gasped and moved away slightly. What was going on? I'm not great at containing myself around humans like the rest of my family was but never in my years as a vampire have I ever wanted a human's blood so much. It was literally taking all my self control not to attack her then and there. I could tell I had offended her and I was actually sorry but I couldn't help it. It was either offended her or eat her and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate the later one. Thank god a teacher walked in. I could excuse myself and leave without hurting her anymore and without eating anyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry to tell you Mr Canter is away sick today so this is now a study period." The class erupted in cheers. Thank god! I could leave and hunt briefly. Not a lot just enough so I wouldn't eat her. The guy waved his hands and they quieted down.

"Now, Mr Canter asked me to tell you to read chapters seven and eight and do all the exercises he will be checking when he gets back. Now get out of here." Everyone in the class jumped up, grabbed their bags and pretty much tore out of the room. I noticed Newton glance back at Odette and I glared at him. He took the hint and bolted for the door. I decided I had better say something to her. I don't' want her to hate just because I was trying to save her life. I heard her sigh and reach down for bag. I noticed a sketch of a rose that she had been doing. It was amazing! I had never seen anything like it well not at least this century. The rose literally felt like it was real. I almost reached out to touch it.

"You have quite a gift." I said softly to her. I saw her jump and turned around. She frowned slightly when she saw it was me. I still held my breath and put a few steps of distance between us. Not that it help but hey, I just wanted to be nice to her. I felt confusion and anger coming from her and get instantly guilty. She probably thinks I'm insane and rude.

"Ah thank you." She said with a small smile. I nodded once wishing I didn't want to bite her so badly. She looked and smelt so good though. She turned away and put her sketch pad back in her bag and I took this time to make a vampire dash out the door. I lent again the door frame and took a deep breath. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to hunt and I needed it now. I pushed myself off the door and bolted outside and into the forest in search for deer. It wasn't human but it was the next best thing.


	6. Still Jaspers POV

JASPERS POV

I licked my lips clean of the blood and lent back on my heels. I had drained three deer so far and the thirst had lessened. I figured as long as I stayed away from her I would be okay. Not that I really wanted to stay away. There was an incredible pull to her that I felt not to mention her intriguing way of dealing with her emotions. I had never felt so many emotions from one single human. It was amazing. I wanted to learn more about too be near to her but I knew I couldn't. I would never last. I sighed. But if Edward did it for Bella surely I could do it with Odette? Unless it's not the same thing? I growled in frustration. Why did humans have to be so confusing? I stopped suddenly and breathed in deeply. I could smell smoke. Why would there be smoke in a forest? I frowned and followed the smell until I could smell something else mixed in with it. I stopped suddenly. It was her. It was Odette! I could smell coconuts and honey and that was her scent. I felt the thirst creepy back but this time it wasn't as strong. It must be the cigarette smoke that's dimming her scent! I thought and it surprised me how much joy I felt from it. It means I can go and talk to her!

"They will kill you." I said as I stepped behind her. To my amusement I heard her heart race as she jumped around to face me. I heard her take a deep breath to calm herself.

"So will sneaking up on someone." She said before turning back around. I chuckled. Beautiful, smart and sense of humour…my lucky day.

"They will kill you first." I mumbled as I passed her, careful not to breathe in her smell.

"We all got to die some day." she muttered. I chuckled again. If only she knew the truth.

"What are you doing out here all alone anyway? A dark creepy forest is no place for a delicate lady" I asked sitting on a tree branch a few feet away from her. I saw her take a deep draw of her cigarette before answering. I had never really seen a female like this smoke. There was so many things that she did that I had never seen from woman before. Well at least not from a women thing stunning. I was actually grateful to the cancer sticks. It made it so much easier to talk to her…kinda.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied. I nodded with a small hint of a smile. _You don't want to know my dear what I am doing in this forest…you would run away for good._

"But you won't get an answer." I said the only thing that came to mind and instantly regretted it once I felt anger roll off her.

"Look is there anything you actually wanted?" She asked with a different harder tone of voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did I upset you?" I asked confused at why she would suddenly get so upset over a silly comment. She sighed.

"Did you want something or not?" she asked again, avoiding my question. I mentally slapped myself. She was hurt angry and upset by now and it was my entire fault. I didn't want to make her feel like that. "I could smell the smoke and thought I would see what it was and when I saw you I thought I would say hello." I replied in softly. Again more confusion from her. I really didn't mean to make her confused or angry or upset. I honestly didn't. I stopped myself. Why was I feeling like this? Why was I even bothering to talk to her? What was so special about her?

"Awesome." I heard her mutter as she turned back to whatever she was reading. I jumped and ran away without a second glance. I stopped on the edge of the school grounds and the forest. What was with this girl? Why did she have such a big impact on all my senses? And most of her attraction didn't even come from her scent. She was just an interesting person. I shook myself and stepped out of the forest. I needed to talk to Edward. He would know what was going on. He always knew what was going on.

"Jasper!" Edward walked over to me. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been out in the forest! You have no idea what happened in Science." I said.

"You almost bite Odette." He said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you know? I wasn't thinking it." I asked puzzled.

"No you were just thinking about how beautiful she looked in the forest just now and because she told me about some rude male in her science class that was acting strange. What are you thinking? You have to stay away from her." He barked. I shook my head.

"I don't think I can." I muttered.

"Why not?" He asked sounding more and more angry.

"When you met Bella you had an urge to attack her right? And you tried to stay away from her but you couldn't right?" I said. He nodded slowly. I felt confusion come off of him.

"Because her blood sung to me but I knew I belonged with her. What are you saying?" He always went straight to the point. I sighed.

"I think Odette is my singer." He looked dumbstruck for the first time in his life.

"What?" he asked although I'm sure he could see it all in my mind. The way she looked to me, the way I craved it, the way the cigarette smoke clouded her scent…everything.

"Wow Jazz that must be confusing." He shook his head slightly.  
"It is." I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"Not for you, for her. One minute you are ignoring her and the next you're sitting there talking to her. Yu have to make up your mind." He stepped forward so we were almost nose and nose. "You hurt her though and I will hurt you. She and Bella are very close." I nodded and he stepped back.

"Can you smell her though?" I asked. He nodded.

"I could smell it when I met her at the airport. It's strong but to me it's not as strong as Bella's."  
"But you overcame it. You hug her and stand near her all the time now. Surely I could do the same?" I all but begged him. I was confusing myself now. I never wanted to be close to anyone before. I had my family and that was more than enough for me…well at least that's what I thought.

"Jazz, you almost killed Bella last year and I know you have a hard time being at school now. What happens if you don't get over the cravings? "Trust Edward to be logical.  
"You're right. I should just keep my distance." Suddenly I caught hold of her whiff but now it was dimmed and her perfume, musk and roses I guessed, was just a little bit stronger.

"That cigarette smoke does help." Edward muttered. She stepped around the corner and I mentally sighed. She really was gorgeous. Her hair was swinging down her back and she looked really good in black and red. She looked up and smiled. I was somewhat saddened to notice it was at Edward.

"Wow…you do like her don't you?" Edward mumbled.

"I can't like her. I don't know her." I hissed back.

"Hey Edward." She stopped in front of us. Edward turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Odette. Enjoying your free period?" she nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. I again got a strong whiff of her scent but held my thirst down.

"Hello again." I said. She turned to me and smiled thinly. She was still confused and angry.

"Odette, this is my brother Jasper. Jasper this is Odette, Bella's cousin." Edward introduced us. I felt surprise overwhelm her.

"You're brothers?" She asked looking bewildered.

"Adopted." I said with a small smile, my way of telling her sorry.

"Oh that's right. I remember Bella telling me about that. I can't wait to meet Alice apparently she is awesome." She threw me a smile that would have made my heart melt if I had one. Edward snorted at my thoughts and I elbowed him.

"Well I best be off. Goodbye Odette." I said before turning and making a human paced hasty exit.

"Is he the single brother?" I heard Odette ask just as I turned the corner and couldn't help but smile. How very interesting. I looked at my watch. Yes I had just enough time to feed once again before class. If Odette was in anymore of my classes I would need as much animal blood as possible.


	7. ummm ok?

"Odette, you don't want to get involved with him." Edward said softly. I looked up at him. I had been watching Jasper as he walked away. The boy confused me. One minute he was ignoring me the next he was chatting like we were old friends and the way he kept disappearing! So confusing.

"Why not Edward?" I asked. He sighed.

"He isn't…good for you. He will end up hurting you. Please just trust me on this." He said softly almost begging me. I chuckled softly.

"Relax Edward. No offence but he is too…rude and jumpy for my liking." I patter his arm. "Besides he isn't really my type." Edward nodded.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said. I smiled.

"It's nice to know I have at least someone to watch my back." He bowed his head in his odd formal way.

"Moving on, can you point me in the direction of history? I am so lost and this stupid map is harder to read than Latin." I said, not in the mood to talk about those strange boys.

"You have history now?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No I was just wondering where it was incase I wanted to relax in it. Duh, yes I have history now." I shook my head. For someone good looking he really wasn't bright.

"Who is your teacher if I may ask?" he asked sounding desperate. I looked at my timetable.

"Ummm…Mr. Finn. Why? He is horrible?" my stomach sunk at the thought of a horrible teacher. I would never catch up.

"Oh no he is quite good actually. It's nothing. Excuse me I have to find my brother." He went to walk past me.

"But what about the directions?" I yelled after him. He spun around.

"Ah forgive me. You go down this corridor then turn right and it's the last classroom on your left." He said before spinning around and walking around the corner his brother did. I stood there frowning for a few minutes. What the hell was in the water in this town and why the hell did it only affect the males? I huffed and stomped my way down to History hoping that Jasper wasn't in my class while at the same time a small piece of me wished he was.

"Jazz!" I looked up as Edward came running at me. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

"What Ed?" I asked.

"Odette is in your next class." He said. I didn't know whether to cheer or cry.

"How do you know?"  
"She asked me for directions. She has Mr. Finn. If I'm not mistaking I believe she might be in all your classes." I clenched my eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Your eyes are golden for now. Perhaps you should go into history but stay away from her and as soon as you get the tiniest urge to bite her you leave? Otherwise go away from awhile like I did." He said. I nodded.

"I'll try history first. I actually don't mind Finn even thought he does get his facts wrong." Edward clapped me on the back.

"Well let's go then." He said we raced back to school as the bell rang. I winked at him as he started to go towards biology.

"Remember what I said." he hissed for my ears only. I nodded and continued my way. What do I do? Do I sit next to her? Or do I ignore her? I took a breath and walked in seeing most of the seats were taken. I saw her sitting in the middle row second seat from the back. She looked up as I entered and I realized for the first time she had amazingly green eyes. I smiled at her but she looked back down. I sighed guess I wasn't sitting next to her. I instead took the empty seat at the back right behind her. To my surprise Alice pranced over to her.

"This seat taken?" She asked. Odette looked up and smiled. Oh how I wished she would smile at me like that. _No stop it! You do not like her like that!_

"No knock yourself out." Odette said.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way." Alice said turning to face Odette.

"Oh my God! So you're the famous shopaholic of Edward's sister. I'm Odette Swan, Bel…"  
"Bella's cousin. Yeah Edward told us all about you. Don't worry it was all good. I can't wait for us to going shopping." I watched as Odette tilted her head back and laughed. She was so beautiful. In all my years on this earth I had never seen anyone who could remotely pass as beauty compared to her. I sighed. I was never going to know her as I was never going to be able to get near her. Stupid blood lust. The lesson passed reasonably quickly and to my amazement I didn't want to eat her. Well okay that's a lie I did want to eat her a little but only slightly more than how I want to eat everyone else. Which I think it a good thing.

"Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" Alice asked Odette smiled.

"That would be great. Who do you sit with?" she asked. Alice turned to me and hooked her arm inside mine. Odette's smile faltered.

"This is my brother Jasper." Alice said. "He sits with us." Odette nodded once then looked away.

"And then also you can meet Rosalie and Emmet. Don't worry if Rosalie is rude to you. She is rude to everyone." Alice continued. Odette ran her fingers through her hair…sending a massive cloud of her scent right at me. The burning sensation at my throat roared up and demanded blood. Nope Edward was right. I can't do this. I need to get as far way as possible.

"I've got to go." I said before pushing past them and running (human pace) out and towards the forest. I was going to ran to not stop until I was as far away from her and humans as I could get. If I had stopped and looked back at them I would have seen the confused look on Alice's face as well as the saddened looked that spread over Odette's.


	8. so confusing

"Does he do that often?" I asked Alice. She sighed.

"Jasper…isn't really a people person. Don't take it personally." She hooked her arm through mine before jumping back.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing. You just smell really good." Alice shook her head. "What is that scent?"

"Oh it's jasmine musk and pineapple." I said smiling pretending to ignore the oddness.

"Well come on then lunch awaits." She said leading me out the classroom and off to the cafeteria.

"Odette!" I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Mike waving at me. I waved back uneasy. This kid gave me the creeps. He was a little bit way to excited. Alice rushed over and handed me a tray before pulling me over to the line. I shrugged in apology to Mike who looked like I had killed his puppy. Seriously, this kid was weird as.

"So how do you like Folks?" Alice asked as we walked over to the table. I had grabbed a fruit salad and lemonade since I wasn't really that hungry.

"Meh it's alright. Its nice and quiet but I have to admit the people I have met so far besides you and Edward are just strange." She laughed. I stumbled slightly. It sounded like crystal bells. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried I would never be as pretty or wantable as Alice. And that's when I laid eyes on her. The tall drop dead stunning blonde sitting with Bella, Edward and another guy that resembled a bear. My self esteem took a massive blow. She was so pretty and I was just…Urg. Moving on.

"Etty!" Bella said jumping up and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I haven't heard that for awhile." She grinned and pointed at me.

"This is my cousin Odette Swan from New York. Etty, this is Edwards other foster siblings, Rosalie and Emmet." The blonde took one look at me and turned away with her nose in the air. I raised an eyebrow at her. Wtf was her problem? Emmet (the human bear impersonator) otherwise winked and waved a two fingered salute at me.

"Welcome to Folks." He said in a voice that boomed around us. I smiled and took a seat between Alice and Bella.

"Thanks. It's great to be here." I said making it sound like I was on a talk show. He chuckled.

"Pretty and a sense of humor. I like you already." I blushed and looked at the table.

"Ah! And she blushes!" He started laughing. "It runs in the family." I looked at Bella and we both blushed which caused him to laugh even more.

"Leave her alone Em." Edward said shaking his head he had his arm thrown over Bella's chair. "Alice, where's Jasper?" I looked at the table again.

"He…just left." She said. I noticed the look they threw each other over the table.

"Must be the smell." Rosalie piped up. I looked up and frowned. Did she say I smelt? Emmet elbowed her and shook his head. I stood up suddenly losing my appetite.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. I looked over at Rosalie and looked her up and down.

"To get away from the rottenness." I picked up my lunch leaving the tray behind. "I'll see you later." And with that I walked out of the cafeteria and back towards the forest. If it's one thing I hated it was bitchiness and people hating me for no reason. She had no right to hate me. I barely know her! Fuck it I don't care I stopped caring along time ago.

"Odette?" I turned to see Edward walking over to me. I was about hundred meters from the forest.

"I just wanted to apologies for Rose back there. She doesn't like new people much." He said as he caught up to me.

"Seems to be a trait in your family. Or maybe it's just me." I said softly thinking of jasper.

"No it's not you. She is just rude." He patted my arm. "Where are you going?" I sighed. Can't even go for a smoke without being hassled. This is why Bella doesn't know.

"Just for a walk in the forest. I found it rather relaxing last time." I said smiling slightly. I opted to leave out the part about me smoking incase he told Bella.

"Mind if I join you?"  
"What about Bella?"  
"Alice is keeping her company. Besides I thought you might want some company." Okay there was something he wasn't telling me. That or I was just paranoid.

"Whatever man. Do what you like." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I had met some odd people in my life but the Cullen's and Hale's defiantly took the cake. It was that or I was losing it.

After about ten minutes of walking I stopped and faced Edward who was looking at me with mild interest. Geez this guy was an oddball. Good thing he was good looking.

"Listen I am about to do something and I swear to god and on her life that if you tell Bella I will not hesitate to kill you with my bare hands okay?" I said. Edward's lips twitched but luckily from him he remained calm.

"Surely it's not that bad?" he replied in his soft tone. I sighed and pulled out my packet of cigarettes.

"She hates smoking with a passion. Almost as much as I hate…" I had almost said my parents for a second then but quickly stopped myself. "Almost as much as I hate snakes. And believe me when I say that's a lot. So this will be our little secret yes?" Edward chuckled.

"You are the strangest person I have met Odette but yes you have my word I will not say anything to Bella or Charlie." He added almost as if he could read my mind. I smiled and lit one.

"Did you…want one?" I asked suddenly feeling awkward. He shook his head.

"Thank you, no." ah! There was that annoying old school talk. What was with that? I shrugged and kept walking.

"Your lose." I said. We came to the clearing again and I sighed.

"You seem more relaxed out here." Edward piped up as I lent against my tree branch. I looked up and smiled.

"I like being outdoors." I said. _I also like being away from people judging me._

"You aren't really a people person are you?" Edward said staring at me with a piercing look as he sat a few feet away. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked dragging heavily on my cigarette.

"The way you act." He said simply. I sighed. I didn't realize I was that transparent.

"I like people well enough. Sometimes they just shit me." I replied. _Ignoring my severe trust issues due to my parents and everyone I have ever loved leaving me. _I added in my head. Thankfully he changed topics.

"How do you like Folks so far?" I smiled.

"It's beautiful. Very simple and very peaceful. I love it."  
"Is it hard being away from your home? If you don't mind me asking?" _oh it's defiantly hard being away from a place where all I get is used, abused, crushed and beatings. _ I rolled my eyes.

"No. I have nothing back in New York. As far as I'm concerned this is my home." I said refusing to look him in the eye.

"What about your parents?" he asked quietly. I sighed and looked up.

"I have no parents." I said coldly. _Not after everything they did to me._ I stood up.  
"Maybe we should head back?" I asked not really wanting to stay here much longer. I liked Edward I really did. He was a nice guy who seemed generally interested in what I had to say. But I hate talking about my past and about my family and I felt rather awkward sitting in the middle of a forest with my cousins boyfriend all alone. He rose with a grace I instantly became jealous over.

"As you wish." He said. I giggled.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked. Oh god he was making it worse. I shook my head.

"Nothing Edward. It's just sometimes the way you say stuff it sounds like you're from the seventeen hundreds." I laughed and started making my way back. If I had stopped to turn around I was have seen the shocked look on his face.


	9. arguments

After that the day past really quickly and soon it was time to go home. Jasper was sadly in all my classes but funnily enough he didn't show up for the last two. I didn't really care. I came to realize that if he wasn't interested he just wasn't interested and that I shouldn't care what he thought of me or vice versa. I sighed as I stepped out of the school and into the car park. For day one it wasn't so bad.

"Glad to be finished?" A soft voice said from behind me. I jumped and felt my heart try to escape out of my throat.

"Fuck Hale! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" I said without even turning around. That was the sad thing. I already knew his voice and his smell after only one day. He chuckled and stepped next to me.

"Far from it." He said turning to me. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards Edward's car. To my upset no one was there yet. Looks like I had to put up with Jasper for a bit longer.

"Hey, if you want I can drive you home?" he offered. I almost laughed in his face.

"Are you shitting me?" I turned and said. He looked surprised.

"No I was just offering so you didn't have to wait." This time I laughed. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was furious at him. I was angry at his sneaky tactics. I was angry at him for playing games but I think mainly I was angry at the fact I found myself incredibly attracted to him.

"You know what? Fuck you! This is my first day here and all you have done is fucked with my head! First you're hot then you're cold then you just disappear and let me tell you mister it isn't funny nor is it fair! What gives you that right?" I stepped right up in his face. "You wanna play games then fuck off and find someone else because I am so not in mood for it!" I yelled. He stepped back looking so shocked I am surprised his mouth didn't drop to the ground.

"Excuse me?" he asked. I smirked at him.

"You heard me or is your hearing as bad as your manners?" he shook his head.

"For the record I'm not interested in you. I thought I would be nice to you as a favor for Bella but your personality and attitude is horrible and you are the most annoying person to be around!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know me!" I said feeling even angrier and now a little bit upset. That comment hurt. He smirked at me.

"Why would I want to?" He said before spinning on his heel and walking off. I shook my head and growled deep in my throat. This is why I hated some people.

"What was all that about?" I turned around and saw Bella and Edward coming towards me. I shook my head and put on the smile I usually hide behind.

"Nothing. He was just asking if my first day was okay." I replied. _While making it quite clear he is nothing but a dick with legs. _Edward tilted his head at me.

"It looked pretty heated." He said. I shook my head.

"He is just a confusing person. So, home bound we go?" Bella frowned at me and I knew she knew I was lying but I just smiled and winked. Edward unlocked the car and we piled in.

"So we going fast or granny today Eddy?" I said sitting in the middle and leaning on their seats. Edward chuckled.

"I don't like we should scare Bella." He replied patting Bella's hand. She blushed and smiled at him.

"No, we should defiantly not scare Bella." I sat back in the seat and sighed.

"Well aren't you a party pooper?" I stared out the window thinking over my convosation with Jasper. I don't know what it is about him but what he said really hurt deep. _Great! All my life I get yelled at, abused and insulted and suddenly some good looking stranger comes into my life and I turn to mush and at the first horrible thing he says I suddenly feel crushed! It wasn't even that bad. _I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.

"Are you sure you are alright Odette?" Edward asked. I looked up and saw him looking at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded.

"Just tired. It was a long day." _Full of confusing moments and anger._ We pulled up at home and I all but jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said before slamming the door and running inside. I know it was rude of me after all Edward really isn't a bad guy I just needed to be away from people right now. I run upstairs and threw myself on the bed. Why did life have to be so fucking confusing?


	10. off to hospital

THIRD PERSON POV

"Edward, I want you to tell me the truth." Bella said turning to Edward. She had watched as her cousin ran inside and slammed the door. Edward nodded once.

"You know I will never lie to you." He said softly kissing her hand. She blushed and giggled.

"I'm serious." He smiled and nodded. Bella took a breath.

"What did Jasper really say to her?" she asked. Edward closed his eyes.

"I do not think it is my place to say my darling."

"You said you wouldn't lie to me!" Bella exclaimed.

"And I haven't." he replied softly. She frowned.

"Then please tell me. I am worried about her. She has changed a lot since the last time I saw her." She looked back out the window. "I didn't think she had but it's becoming clearer that something really bad happened to her in those years we never saw her and obviously what Jasper said upset her and I know small things don't upset her easily." She turned back to him. "So please Edward please tell me what happened." Edward sighed. She made it so hard to keep things from her. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay." He said before telling her everything that had happened between Jasper and Odette. From Odette's blood singing to him, to him wanting and almost biting her, to both of them finding each other attracted to each other, to the talks and finally what had happened between Odette and Jasper. Bella shook her head and closed her eyes tightly when Edward finished.

"How could he say something like that to her?" she exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. "How could he be so mean?"

"I think he said it out of shock and anger more than anything. I know Jasper, Bell and he very rarely snaps." Edward ran his fingers through his hair in a very human way. "I don't know there is just something about Odette that Jasper either finds interesting or is scared of."  
"We have to keep them away from each other." Bella said quietly. Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want her getting hurt by him and she will more than likely find out your secret." That last comment shocked Edward.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Bella sighed.

"She is always reading vampire books and is a massive fan of the whole supernatural/horror genre. That and she is really, really intelligent. She will pick up on it."

"Maybe I should stay away as well." Edward said quietly. Bella looked at him filled with horror and panic.

"No! Please don't do that." She grabbed his hands ignoring the biting cold. "She seems to like you and it would look suss if you just stopped coming over or seeing her after you guys have gotten closer. Besides you are my boyfriend and she will defiantly pick up on something shifty if we suddenly stop seeing each other." Edward kissed her hands.

"All you had to do was say no." He chuckled. "I don't think I could have stayed away anyway." Bella smiled and lent in and just as their lips touched, a scream came from inside. They broke apart and Bella looked horrified at Edward.

"I can smell blood." He said and that was all she needed to hear before she ripped the car open and ran inside, Edward closely at her heels.

"Odette?" Bella yelled entering the house.

"She is in the kitchen." Edward said darting past her. They ran into the kitchen to see Odette running her hand under the sink.

"Odette? Are you okay?" Bella raced over. Odette smiled wobbly, her skin a sick ashen color.

"Yeah just a little accident." She said quietly. "can you pass me the tea towel?" Bella handed it over and Odette wrapped her hand up. Within five seconds it was covered in blood.

"Shit." Odette whispered. Bella looked queasy but stayed close and Edward kept a respectful few feet away holding his breath.

"Oh my god Odette! What happened?" Bella asked. Odette shook her head.

"Just a little scratch. Nothing to panic about." Before Odette could stop her Bella ripped the towel from her hand. They couldn't even tell where the cut started and where it ended as there was so much blood over her hand. It started to run down her wrist and onto the floor.

"Odette we should take you to the hospital." Edward said but Odette shook her head viciously.

"No! No hospitals! Please I will be fine I just need to keep it wrapped." She went to walk back over to the sink but started to wobble and grabbed the table with her good hand, the little color that was in her face now gone. Edward walked over and wrapped a clean tea towel around her hand before helping her up.

"We are taking you and that's final." He smiled softly at her and she shook her head looking about ready to pass out.  
"No please. I hate hospitals." She mumbled. Bella grabbed her other arm and together they help her back into the car.

"You don't have a say in it Etty." Bella said sitting in the back and helping Odette in keeping her hand raised ignoring the bile rising in her stomach. She had always hated blood.

"How are you doing?" Bella turned to Edward who was speeding towards the hospital. He looked back in the review mirror and nodded.

"I'm alright. Not nearly as bad as Biology." They shared a small smile before Bella turned back to Odette who had her eyes closed.

"Etty?" Odette groaned.

"What happened?"

"Just a small cut I was making something to eat and it slipped. I don't really know."

"Don't worry Odette. We are here now. They will fix you up." Edward said as they pulled up at the hospital. Odette shook her head,

"Please don't make me go in there. Please don't make me." She mumbled over and over.

"I think she is losing conscious." Edward said as he opened the door to the back. "Her thoughts are all over the place. It doesn't make any sense. Quick grab her!" he moved so fast Bella didn't have a chance to react. Edward had Odette out of the car and up the stairs, holding her bridal style, before Bella could shut her door. She rushed up the stairs and over to them just as Edward's adoptive father Carlisle rushed over.

"Edward, what happened?" He asked looking shocked.

"This is Odette, Bella's cousin. She cut her hand and has now passed out. We couldn't tell how big the cut is as there was too much blood. Can you help?" Edward said. Carlisle nodded and lend them through the doors to the ED and over to an empty bed.

"Lay her down please Edward." Edward did what he was told and stepped back to hold Bella who was shaking.

"We are here now. She will be fine." He whispered into her ear. She nodded but didn't take her eyes of Carlisle as he check Odette's vital signs and pupils before finally unwrapping the tea towel wrapped around her hand. Blood began to pour out and onto the bed. Carlisle pressed the tea towel to her hand again and called for a nurse. Edward started to lead Bella away.

"NO! I am staying here." She protested.

"Darling, there is nothing you can do and Carlisle will tell us when they have fixed her up. Please, let us go and get fresh air." Edward whispered soothingly.

"I don't want to leave her." Bella mumbled tears welling up. Edward very slowly and carefully led her away. Meanwhile Carlisle and the nurses worked on Odette. She had managed to cut herself from the left corner of her left wrist right to the tip of her pinkie. She had just nicked the artery and apart from that it was an easy fix once they had stemmed the bleeding. What startled and confused Carlisle more was the fact that all up her left arm Odette had scars. Some long, some tiny, some years old and some no newer then a month or so. The same went for her right arm except her right arm also held some burn damage. On a hunch and after he sent the nurses away he looked at her legs. They were covered in scars and burns not cut as badly as her arms but the burns were considerably a lot worse and more frequent. He shook his head. Most of the ones on her arms were self-inflicted one way or another but all the other including the burns were done by someone else. Someone had tortured and beaten the poor girl at one stage. He sighed and bit his lip, a human habit he had picked up from one of his nurses. He shook his head and began to check her ribs and face for other signs of abuse. There was nothing that he hated more than abuse especially towards young women and those close to his son's love. He didn't mean to pry but he just couldn't help himself.


	11. apologises and forgivness

JASPERS POV

I couldn't get over the convosation with Odette. I knew I shouldn't have said what I did. She was right in everything she said. I was playing games, I didn't mean to but I was. I just let my anger get away from me. I sighed and continued to drive around. I had been driving since school ended and since I yelled at Odette. I didn't want to go home and I didn't have anywhere to go besides driving always helped to calm me down. What was it about her? She was just a human just like everyone else I knew so why was I so attracted to her? I startled myself. Attracted to her? Me? Attracted to a human? No that can't be. I can't be attracted to her. She is nothing to me. _Liar. _A voice suddenly popped into my head._ She means more to you than anyone ever has in your life and that's why you're scared. _ I shook my head. Don't be silly Jasper. You do not like a human. _Of course you do. She is beautiful and funny and a smart ass…she is everything you want in a woman. _I am a vampire I can't be with her. _You are a man and she is a woman. There is no escaping the want or need to be loved. _I shook my head and slapped my face, trying to snap myself out of all thoughts. I can't be attracted to Odette. I just couldn't be. It was just a vampire thing and just a wanting to drain her thing. I told myself. But suddenly the thoughts of me drinking her blood made me sick and yet at the same time made me want her more. I frowned. Why did this girl have such an effect on me? As I drove by the hospital I stopped with a screeching stop. Edward's car was in the car park. I frowned again. Why was he there? He was supposed to be with Bella and Odette. If I had a heart it would have stopped. What if Bella or Odette were hurt? I turned sharply into the car park and got out, racing into the hospital.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" Edward's voice came into my thoughts. I looked to my right and saw him standing there with Bella. _Oh no something is wrong with Odette._ I thought.

"I was driving past and saw your car out the front. I thought something might have happened." I replied. _Please tell me you're just visiting Carlisle. Please tell me nothing is wrong. _

"Odette cut herself and passed out. We took her to see Carlisle." Edward said apologizing with his eyes at voicing my thoughts. My stomach sank.

"Is she ok? Was it that bad?" I asked, strange emotions taking over, ones that I hadn't felt since I was human. Edward smiled slightly at me. He could read every worrying thought in my head and I hated him for that.

"Why do you care?" Bella piped up. I turned to her and she looked murderous. I tilted my head at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Fury, sadness and worry radiated off of her.

"You are the one who told her you didn't like her and that you were only being nice due to me and that you didn't want to get to know her. Why would you care if she is alright or not?" She demanded. I sighed and turned to Edward.

"She tell you or did you hear?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She was thinking about it in the car. I couldn't help it." He said. I shook my head.

"Look Bella I am sorry. My temper got away from me and I shouldn't have said what I did. I was angry and confused and all that. I am sorry." I turned to Bella. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She replied softly. I nodded.

"I will next time I see her." _God I hope she is okay so I can apologize._

"She is okay. Carlisle stitching her up as we speak." Edward said answering my thoughts. I smiled and pretty much sighed in relief. Thank god. Speaking of the devil Carlisle stepped through the doors and looked pleasantly shocked I was even there.

"Jasper, what on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

"I saw Edward's car and thought something might have happened." I replied somewhat sheepishly. He smiled. Between you and me I believe that he knew exactly why I was here.

"Odette is okay. She needed fifteen stitches and painkillers but she should be okay. I do want her to stay in overnight just to make sure she is defiantly okay. She looks a bit shaken and pale at the moment. You can see her if you like, she's awake." Carlisle patted me on the back and walked back through the doors to tend to his other patients. I turned to Edward and Bella. I had to apologize to her. I wouldn't stop thinking and feeling guilty over it until I did. Edward nodded.

"Go in first Jazz." He said. I smiled at him and walked through the doors into the Ed. I normally hated going here for any reason and tended to avoid it but I had to find Odette I had to see for myself that she was okay. I found her lying on a bed covered in a blanket staring at the ceiling. Her left hand was bandaged from the wrist over her hand.

She looked as pale as I did. She turned and saw me. Confusion, anger and pain flew through her. I hated it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked croakily.

"I came to see if you were alright." I replied. She turned away and looked at the ceiling.

"Well as you can see I am fine. Goodbye." Wow if that wasn't a dismissal I don't know what was and I live with Rosalie.

"Odette, I just wanted to…" I began but she shook her head, refusing to meet my eye.

"Don't Jasper. I don't want to hear it." She said. I frowned.

"Odette…" again she shook her head.

"I said don't Jasper." She turned and looked at me…her eyes were alight with pain and something else I couldn't quite put my finger one...was it regret? Why would she feel regretful?

"It's always the same line. 'I'm sorry I was just angry. I didn't mean it, it will never happen again.' Is that what you were going to say?" I was shocked. That was pretty much exactly what I was going to say. She sighed at my hesitation.

"Like I said I don't want to hear it." She turned away and looked back at the ceiling. How do you tell someone you just met that you feel so attracted to them that even though you are a vampire (one that has a hard time controlling himself around humans as it is) you had to come into a hospital filled with blood and humans just to make sure they were okay? Or that for the first time in your life you felt like you finally found the one who were searching for? Or that they were the most interesting and beautiful person you had met? How do you tell someone that without freaking them out?

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it. I'm still going to say it and you will listen." I said surprising myself. She turned and faced me with one eyebrow raised.

"Will I now? I could always call the security." Oh she was a crafty little minx. I smiled softly.

"You wouldn't because now you are curious as to what I have to say." I replied. She smiled much to my delight.'

"Ah so now you're an expert on me?" Odette asked. I shook my head.

"In all seriously Odette, what I have to say isn't like all the other lines I'm sure you've heard." I was happy to notice her anger had slowly disappeared and was replaced by curiosity and relaxation. The drugs must have kicked in. she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Clearly the only way to get rid of you would be to let you say whatever it is you have to say, so fine. But all I ask is that you hurry otherwise I will pass out on you." She raised her right arm at my puzzled look. There was a clear tube connected to a drip in her hand. Ah…morphine judging by the smell. Why didn't I pick that up before?

"I want to say that I am sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve any of it and I was out of line. You just made me so angry!" she scoffed at me.

"Me? You're the one who…"

"I got angry at myself because everything you said was right." I interrupted. She fell silent. I took it as a good sign.

"I got angry and defensive and took it out on you because you were right about the games. I am playing them. But…" I held up my hand as she went to protest. She closed her mouth and I noticed her eyelids flutter. I didn't have much longer.

"But I don't mean to. I know you probably hear that all the time but I honest to God mean it. I am just…odd around new people especially ones who are as beautiful as you are not to mention witty and proud like you. It is a rare thing around here. And well the truth is you make me nervous. My brain turns to mush and all I can do is run instead of stay and look like a dick." I looked at the ground. Okay so it wasn't the exact truth but she did make me nervous and all I do do is run…she doesn't have to know about vampire being. To my surprise she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She stopped laughing but continued to smile.

"That is one of the best and also the lamest apologises I have ever heard." I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, am I off the hook?" I asked. She smiled her eyelids lowering significantly.

"I'm sorry I went berserk on you in the first place. But as long as there are no more games I will happily forgive you. Friends?"

"Of course." I nodded and stroked her cheek. She jumped slightly and I pulled away. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"You are so cold." She mumbled. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's refreshing. I like the cold; it means open fires and cuddles." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"You are a strange one Miss Swan." I chuckled. She smiled softly.

"Thank you Jasper." She whispered before falling asleep. I smiled and stroked her hair out of her face.


	12. truth and scars

"God you are beautiful." I whispered.

"Jazz?" I turned around to see Edward walking over with Carlisle.

"She's asleep." I replied turning back to her.  
"Good I was hoping she would be. She needs rest, it was a nasty cut." Carlisle nodded checking her chart. Edward stood next to me and for some reason he felt murderous and worry.

"What's wrong Ed?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can tell when you are lying remember?" He chuckled at that.

"I found some…marks on Odette's arms when I was sowing her up I was concerned and Edward saw it in my mind." Carlisle piped up. I frowned.

"Marks? Like what?"

"Self inflicted mostly, a few burns all up both arms and on a hunch I looked at her legs and they are covered in scars and burns that are not self inflicted." Carlisle said sadly. I saw red. I was murderous. What kinda of person would harm someone as innocent and beautiful as Odette?

"She also has had a few broken ribs, a large scar covering two ribs that looks like a knife wound and there are scars on her face. Someone put her through hell and back for awhile." Carlisle was saying. I shook my head feeling angrier and hateful than I ever had in human and vampire life. I wanted to find whoever did it and rip them to shreds. How dare someone lay a finger on her? How dare someone beat and torture anyone? If I ever found out whom it was heads will roll along with the rest of their body.

"Jazz calm down. We don't know what happened exactly so there is no point getting so angry." Edward said. Damn him and his thought reading.

"It is a perfect point to get angry! She has been beaten up Edward! Whoever did it should be shot and stabbed and cut into millions of pieces and fed to the wolves!" I fumed. Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward is right Jasper. There is nothing we can do. I have set up a counsellor and youth services to see if they can find out the whole story but other than that we can't do anything." He sighed.

"What about the police? Can't they get involved?" I asked still seeing red.

"They can't do anything unless she tells us a name or some other information. That's why I have set up the counsellor to see if she can get anything out of her."  
"Who the hell would do that to someone?" I all but shouted.

"Who would do what?" a soft voice came up behind us. We all turned and saw Bella standing there with a cup of coffee.

"What's going on? Is Odette okay?" She asked looking worried. Edward sighed and went over to her.

"She is fine Bella. Just sleeping now." He said but she wouldn't take her eyes off of me.

"Jazz, what were you talking about?" she asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Nothing." I replied. She frowned.

"Jasper, don't lie to me. You are lucky to be here after what you said to her. I know it was something about her and I am her cousin and she is the closest thing to a sister I have so someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" we were all shocked by her outburst and she blushed but stood firm. Before we could say anything Carlisle stepped forward.

"Bell, this is hard to ask but do you if Odette has any self-harming problems in the past?" she fell dumbstruck

"What? Odette…cut herself? No never. She was always happy. Everything was perfect in her life or so she use to tell me." Bella said. Edward shook his head.

"Her parents beat her up." He said. Again I saw red. I couldn't handle the thought of anyone harming her.

"What?" Bella exclaimed turning to him. "How the hell did you know that?"

"It was in her mind. It's always there. She never stops thinking about how her parents hated her and treated her like dirt and how they abused her." Bella shook her head.

"I never knew. She never told us." She mumbled.

"There is more." Carlisle piped up again. Bella looked up and sadness washed over her.

"We found marking s on her body other than self-inflicted that suggests she might have been tortured and beaten at one point." This sent her emotions spinning then suddenly they went black almost like someone had flicked a switch off in her.

"I never knew." She whispered sitting as Edward brought over a chair at vampire pace. She didn't seem to notice us now. "Every time we spoke she sounded so happy and told us everything was fine. She was with some guy a few years back and the way he sounded and looked from the photo he looked like he should have been in prison but she swore she was happy and everything was fine." She sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe Uncle Roger and Aunty Leanne could do that! I can't believe anyone could do that to her!" she looked up at us tears running down her cheeks.

"She is such a gorgeous person inside and out." She began to sob as Edward wrapped his arms around her. I turned and looked back at the sleeping Odette. How could someone torture her so? How could anyone harm a hair on her head?

"Jazz, do you mind if you stay and watch her for a while? I think Bella needs to get away for a bit and I would like to talk to Charlie? "Edward interrupted my thoughts. I nodded without taking my eyes off of her.

"Yeah go ahead. While you're at it make sure you get her parents address." I replied. Edward chuckled and slapped my shoulder.

"Thanks Jazz." He said before taking Bella out of the room. Carlisle smiled softly and patted my shoulder.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check on her if she wakes up can you let one of the nurses know so they can tell me?" I nodded again not taking my eyes off of her. I heard him leave as I pulled up Bella's chair. I leant forward with my head in my hands, resting on my knees.


	13. from scratch

"Why would someone want to hurt you Miss Swan? What made them snap? Where you scared? Did you fight back? I bet you did. You with your attitude wouldn't have taken it for long. But what happened? And why you?" I mumbled more to myself. I had been talking to her non-stop about them same thing for over two hours now. Carlisle had come and gone, making sure she was okay. Nurses whispered around me wondering why I was here and whether or not Odette and I was a couple. I admit I had a laugh over that. Why the hell would we ever be together? Sure she was gorgeous and talented and clever…and smart, beautiful, caring…I mentally shook myself. There I go again! I cannot like her! She is human…I am a vampire…NOT A GOOD MIX! I sighed in a very human way.

"Who are you really Odette Swan?" I mumbled running my hands over my face.

"I believe I am human and a female…you?" a soft voice replied. I looked up and saw Odette smiling at me. I jumped up.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

"So are you." She replied. I chuckled.

"Good to see your sense of humour is still unharmed." I muttered sitting back down. She giggled.

"Everyone is just panicking over nothing. I shouldn't even be here." She shook her head. "It's just a cut. It's nothing major."  
"Had worse?" I asked, thinking I might be able to get her open up to me. She sighed and closed her eyes. I waited a few minutes before poking her arm. She opened her eyes and turned to me.

"I'm still awake. Just remembering."

"I don't know if it's my place to say anything…." I began.

'Like that has or will ever stop you Mr Hale." She interrupted. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm serious Odette. I don't want to over step my boundaries and stick my nose where it don't belong but I think you should know." She frowned at me.

"Know what exactly?" she asked.

"Carlisle checked out your arms and on a whim checked out your legs." I said softly. The little colour in her face drained and she gasped.

"Oh my god!" she muttered turning to look at the roof. Her heart rate went up and her breathing came out faster and shorter. I stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Odette, calm down. It's alright! Please just calm down." I stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and I heard her try and slow her breathing. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. Her heart beat was getting back to normal and her breathing was lowering.

"Has he said anything to Charlie or Bella?" She asked softly looking up at me. I stopped touching her and sighed again.

"Bella overheard us all talking about it. Edward has gone to talk to Charlie but apart from that she doesn't know much." I didn't like lying to her but I figured she didn't need to know about everyone knowing about her parent's abuse right now. She shook her head.

"I didn't want anyone to know." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her face. I softly wiped it away.

"Can I ask why?" I asked softly. She swallowed loudly and sighed.

"I went through a rough patch a while back and found that was the only way I could handle things. I know I know it was stupid and it's no excuse and I shouldn't have done it I know!" she burst out as I opened my mouth. I shook my head.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say I understand." She turned to me confused.

"What?"  
"I understand what you mean. Things get so tough and crazy that you feel like you're going to self-combust and cutting is a way of relief from it all." I said. She stared at me opened mouth. I suddenly felt rather embarrassed.

"What?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. It's nice to finally find someone who understands." She smiled. I smiled back and suddenly felt rather chuffed. Go me!

"There is something else."  
"Oh?" now she was worried.

"He knows it wasn't all you." I said softly. Odette cringed.

"Damn."  
"Don't suppose you want to talk about that either?" I asked kinda hopeful yet also trying to sound jokingly so she wouldn't think I was to interested. She shook her head.

"Thank you but I don't know you that well enough to blurt out my secrets." She winked.

"How about you get to know me?" I said surprising myself.

"I thought you didn't want to know me?" She said. I could feel worry, confusion and happiness radiating off of her. I hung my head.

"I apologised for that. I would like nothing more than to get to know you Odette. You are one of the most interesting people I have met." I looked up to see her blushing.

"How about tomorrow?" She mumbled looking at her blanket. "You could come over and we can get to know each other."  
"From scratch?" I added making her laugh.

"From scratch."  
"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale. I have two brother and two sisters and a mum and dad…all adopted except one sister. I like music and drawing and find the darkness is the most relaxing time of the day. I also tend to put my foot in my mouth way to often and can come across as rude and confusing most days." I held out my hand. Odette laughed and shook it.  
"My name is Odette Swan and I am an only child. I moved recently from New York as I got sick and tired of everyone rushing around. My favourite author is Ann Rice and Tamora Peirce and I love to draw as well. I tend to over react at times and have a really bad temper when pushed and also have foot in mouth syndrome." We smiled at each other and I felt something stir inside of me. I had never felt anything like it before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." I whispered not taking my eyes off of hers.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Hale." She smiled. It was that moment right there that I realised I was falling for Odette Swan.


	14. truth blushes and kisses

Odette's POV

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue. Favourite Author?" I smiled. Jasper and I were sitting on my bed asking questions back and forth about each other. It was simple and kinda of silly but at the same time I felt closer to him than I ever had been to anyone ever.

"Ann Rice and Tamora Pierce. You?" I asked. He frowned for a second and then his face lit up.

"Edgar Ellen Poe and Stephan King." He nodded. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked cocking his head to the side. God he looked sexy.

"Just you pick the two creepiest writers in the world." I said smiling. He smiled and shook his head.

"I like them because they hit hard and deep into the souls of people. They get all sorts of emotions out of their readers like fear, confusion, awareness etc. and that is what I like in an author. I love the feeling a book gives you when it is written well. I love it when everything written leaps out at you or sucks you in and makes you feel like you are living in that exact world." He chuckled. "I'm rambling aren't i?" I giggled and shook my head.

"It's nice to find someone who shares the same wants and needs in a book." I laid a hand on his arm. "Just another thing we have in common." He looked at my hand and then back to me and smiled slightly. I looked deep into his dark amber eyes and felt like I was falling. He cleared his throat and moved his arm away slightly. And just like that the spell was broken. I shook my head slightly and sighed. Idiot! Let's just stare at the gorgeous man and make it awkward!

"What made you start guitar?" Jasper asked as if the moment hadn't happened. I was grateful in a way because he was trying not to make it awkward and yet at the same time I was kind of sad that he just shrugged it off. I was such a hopeless romantic. I frowned.

"How do you know I play guitar?" I asked. He smiled and nodded to the corner where my acoustic and electric guitar stood.

"Ah. I started guitar because I love music. I love the way it changes your emotions and can make you feel one hundred and one things all at once. That and my father use to play and he taught me when I was little." I replied suddenly sad. It was the last things dad and I did together before everything went south. I decided to continue it in a small hope that things would go back normal but as I got older I realised there was no going back and that's when I started my band. If I couldn't play music with my father I would play music with people like me.

JASPERS POV

I felt the drop of her emotions almost as if they were my own. One second she was happy the next she was overridden in sadness. Poor thing, it must have been before all the bullshit and bulling. I hesitantly reached out and stroked her hand. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm okay. Just thinking of the next question." And just like that she was happy again. I mentally shook my head. This girl was a mystery to me. I looked down and saw that she had turned my hand over and was now drawing circles on my palms with her nail. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so nice. No one had ever done anything like that.

"What do you want to do in your life?" She asked.

"I always wanted to be a soldier but now I'm not too sure." I replied without opening my eyes.

"Why what happened?" Odette traced her nails up my wrist.

"I tried it for a bit a few years ago but it wasn't what I expected." I mentally cringed waiting for the ultimate question 'what was it like then?' I couldn't answer that honestly and that was the whole point of this to be honest. Times have changed since I was a soldier. But to my surprise she continued to stroke my hand and wrist. I looked over at her.

"What…no questions about war?" I asked mockingly. She shook her head.

"I don't want to think about you fighting. I'm not a big fan of violence on that type of scale. Besides now you have two questions." She smiled and I chuckled. Oh this girl was good.

"Okay then…why did you do it?" I asked deciding now was a perfect time.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't stop tracing my hand.

"Cut yourself." I all but whispered. She froze.

"I'm sorry but I just want to understand." She sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't know if I can." She mumbled.

"It's okay I thought I'd try. I wouldn't have told anyone either."  
"It's not that Jasper. It's just…I've never told anyone and I'm scared you'll think of me differently." I looked at her long and hard. Sitting next to me wasn't the strong, brave smart ass girl I had come to know. In her place was the real Odette…the scared, alone, abused and lost young woman. This was Odette without her mask. I sighed. She was even more beautiful.

"If you don't want to tell me you know you don't have to. But just know that whatever the answer may be it wouldn't change the way I think about you." I said.

"I lost control one day when I was about twelve." She muttered. She took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Things got so out of control that I took the scissors in my room and cut myself. I realised how good it felt and how it eased the pain so I did it again and again and soon every time things got too much to handle I would just do it. I used anything I could get my hands on. Scissors, razor blades, box cutter blades, knives, sharp rocks if I was that desperate anything sharp enough within arm's reach I used and I did it for years until one of my teachers noticed them one day and sent me to the guidance officer at school. I refused to say anything and he ended up telling me that what I was doing was stupid and if I kept doing it he would call up the psycho ward and have me admitted. Then he called my father and when I got home my father told me that if I was going to be so stupid then why didn't I just go and do the job properly so I did. I tried four or five time and each time someone found me before I could die. I'd try not to do it but sometimes I can't help it. But since being here I haven't even thought about it." She breathed out deeply and looked at her hands. "You probably think I'm an idiot now right?" I forced her to look at me.

"Don't you ever try and guess what I'm thinking especially when it comes to you. I don't think you're an idiot. I told you at the hospital that I understand and I do." She nodded and sighed.

"You still have one more question."  
"What about the ones you didn't do? Can I ask about them?" she sighed again and shook her head.

"Not just yet. I'll tell you one day I promise just not right now?" I nodded.

"Fine then what is your favourite thing to do on a rainy day?" I decided not to push it and destroy this moment. Besides she had already told me something deep and she promised to tell me one day so it was fine.

"Draw or write or read." Odette answered letting go of my hand to snuggle under the covers deeper. She was under them while I lay on top. At first she couldn't understand why I wasn't cold but soon gave up and decided to let me freeze…ah if only she knew the truth.  
"Write and draw what?" I asked.

"Write songs or things that come to mind. Anything really. And I draw settings or sometimes I draw people that I've met or seen. Ones that are interesting at least." We chuckled.

"Favourite place in the world?" she asked. I smiled and brushed a hair off of her face. To my delight she blushed.

"It used to be Texas but after today, I would say right here with you." she smiled.

"You are the sweetest guy I have ever met Jasper Hale."

"And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met Odette Swan." She blushed and lent forward a little bit. I froze up. I was just managing to put up with her scent. If I kissed her I knew I would lose control. Not that I don't want to. I wanted to more than ever but tasting her…I would snap. I cleared my throat and moved away slightly. She gasped quietly sand looked away from me. I clenched my eyes closed as the wave of her emotions rolled over me. Hurt, embarrassment, sadness and confusion all in one.

"I'm…sorry Jasper. I don't know what came over me." She mumbled. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Don't be sorry I just wasn't expecting it." I replied. She nodded and bit her lip. I sighed. There goes the perfect moment.

"I should probably get going." I said slowly getting off the bed.

"Oh…alright then." Odette said sounding sad. I didn't want to leave her but I also didn't want to make thing more awkward for her.

"You going to school tomorrow?" I asked. Odette shook her head.

"I have til Thursday off. Doctors' orders." She smiled softly as she held up her bandaged hand. I chuckled and shook my head as I walked around the bed to her side.

"Typical. Well why don't you come over to my place tomorrow?" I was suddenly nervous. I never get nervous. Why am I nervous? And it wasn't Odette's emotions either! She raised an eyebrow at me.

"After school?" I shook my head.

"You're going to need some company tomorrow right so I'll come and get you early in the morning and we'll just relax at mine if you want of course?" I asked. The smile she smiled could have lit up a million light bulbs.

"I would love to! Pick me up around 8?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll see you then."

"Bye Jasper." She mumbled. I managed to get to the door before I stopped. What the hell? I might as well take advantage of the situation. I crossed the room in two strides, took her soft face in my hands and kissed her as softly as I could. I felt her gasp on my lips and then she kissed me back. I pulled away and breathed out. She was blushing a deep red right and I had to smile at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Odette." And without that I left her house at human speed. I can't believe I just did that! What the hell was I thinking? God she tasted sweet though. It was a tantalising and addictive taste. I was almost tempted to go back and kiss her again and again. But I couldn't because now I was thirsty. Really thirsty. And if I was spending all tomorrow with her I needed to drink as much as I could. I shook my head. The only downside of being around Odette…she made me so damn thirsty!


	15. walking away

ODETTE"S POV

Oh My God! I just kissed Jasper Hale! I sighed and brushed my finger along my lips. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I closed my eyes and smiled. Life was pretty perfect at the moment. I knew right then and there that I was falling for Jasper and I was falling hard. I had never felt like this with anyone. Well actually okay that's a lie. I had felt like this once not as powerful or strong as this but something along these lines. But that fell apart in ruins. I shook my head, clearing the negative thoughts. Nothing was going to ruin this moment for me. not my memories not my mind not anything! I heard the door slam close downstairs and smiled. Bella and Charlie were home! I bounced out of bed and glided down the stairs feeling like I was floating. I stopped suddenly as I saw Charlie and Bella standing near the stairs. They both wore strange hard to read expressions but it almost seemed to me they were nervous and…scared?  
"Hello." I said breaking the silence. Charlie swallowed and nodded to the table.  
"Sit down Kiddo." He said walking over himself. I frowned and slowly walked over and sat. Bella sat to my right while Charlie sat in front of me.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"We don't want you to get mad or upset okay?" Bella said softly. Okay what the hell? I frowned deeper and nodded.  
"We were going to bring this up yesterday but we thought you had better rest and all that." She added. I nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned to Charlie who looked embarrassed.  
"You know we love you Odette and only want the best for you?" Bella said. I nodded, not taking my eyes of Charlie.  
"We think you should go back to New York and press charges against your parents." He blurted out. My heart stopped.  
"W…what?" I whispered praying that I had heard wrong.  
"Carlisle told us about your…scars and we know it was your parents…"  
"How?" I interrupted. "How do you know it was them?" Charlie swallowed rather loudly and looked at Bella for help.  
"We have a hunch. Why else did you leave them?" she said looking apologetic.  
"some hunch." I mumbled looking at the table.  
"we are only thinking of you kiddo. They shouldn't be allowed to get away with it. And I can't do anything because it's not my jurisdiction and it's another state away." Charlie grabbed my hand but I pulled away.  
"So you want me to go back there, face them and get them arrested?" I asked making sure I had it clear.  
"We'll go with you and help you and all that. We just both think that's what has to be done. They can't get away with hurting you and everything else they did. It's not fair and it's not right!" Bella piped up. I shook my head.

"I'm not going back there." I mumbled.  
"Etty, it's just to make sure they get…"  
"NO!" I yelled looking up at them. "Don't you get it? I don't want to go back there! I don't want to see them ever again!"  
"We understand but…" Charlie tried again. I stood up.  
"No you don't understand! You don't have a fucking clue what it's like to have the two people who are supposed to love and care for you forever turn on you and beat the living shit out of you day in and day out. You have no idea what's like to be in and out of hospital so many time it got to the point where they knew all my details by heart and I didn't have to say anything. You don't fucking understand a damn thing!" I yelled. Bella cringed and Charlie had the decency to look ashamed but then he looked up.  
"It is a good idea to go and face them with the police and get them charged." He said quietly. I clenched my good hand into a fist and banged it on the table. Bella jumped and Charlie cringed this time.  
"What part of no don't you understand? I don't want to press charges! I don't want to go anywhere near them! I came here to get away and start fresh and forget my past and now you want me to leave again?"  
"No! It's not that Etty. We just want justice for you." Bella pleaded. I shook my head.

"AS far as I am concerned, my parents are dead. I am not going back to New York. I am not pressing charges I am not having anything to do with them ever again! And there is no way on this fucking earth that you can make me!" I grabbed my bag near the table and stormed out.  
"Where are you going?" Charlie called.

"Anywhere but here." I said before I slammed the door. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I had to get away from here. How the fuck did they think it would play out? We'd all go there, go see my parents and tell them they have been bad and deserve to be punished? This wasn't a fucking superhero comic. Shit doesn't work that way. If anything we would all get the shit beaten out of us and there was no way I was letting Bella anywhere near them. I shook my head and kept walking. How fucking dare they?

"Etty!" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Bella running after me. I turned back around and continued to walk.  
"Etty please don't go. We were just thinking of you." She said as she caught up to me. I stopped and looked at her dead on. She seemed to shrink under my glare.

"I don't give a fuck what you were thinking Isabella. The fact of the matter is I don't want to see them…EVER! The next time I want to see them is when they are being buried and no I am not being over dramatic. They almost killed me Bella and I don't care if you think I should go there and make them see the wrong. I don't want to see them, I don't want to go near them I don't fucking want to okay?" I yelled. She nodded.

"We just thought it would be a good idea." She said. I growled and started walking. Why wasn't anything I was saying sinking into her thick skull?

"Go home Bella." I said.  
"Not without you." Bella whispered. I sighed and faced her again  
"Bella I swear to god if you keep following me I will literally rip you a new one. Now fuck off and leave me alone." I said before continuing to walk. To my surprise and relief she didn't follow me. I didn't stop nor did I turn around. I just kept walking trying to think of a place where I could go.


	16. old friends

THRID PERSON

"I don't know Edward! I don't have a clue where she would go all I know is that she stormed off and hasn't been home since and Charlie and I are starting to worry. "Bella was pacing the living room of the Cullen house stressing about her cousin. Edward rose and hugged her close.  
"You need to relax my love. I am sure she is fine." He whispered in her hair. She shook her head.  
"You didn't see her Edward. I have never seen her so angry or upset. And she doesn't know anyone around here or where to go and she is on foot!"

"If she is on foot it will make us easier to find her." Emmett piped up from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked peeking under Edward's arm.

"Oh come on Bella." Emmett shook his head. "As if we aren't all going to help you find her. Besides we are kinda the best trackers around here."

"And that scent is hard to miss." Rosalie sneered.

"You really will help me?" Bella asked looking at them all. The only ones missing were Alice and Jasper.

"Of course we will. You shouldn't even have to ask." Carlisle smiled at her as Esme nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed. "I have no idea where to start though. She could be anywhere."  
"Who could be anywhere?" Jasper asked as he and Alice walked into the living room. Bella bit her lip and looked away. Jasper faulted. He had a very nasty feeling in his stomach.

"Odette has gone missing." Esme said softly. Jasper froze.

"What? When? How?" He asked turning to Bella and Edward. "What happened?" Bella shrunk at the furiousness in his tone. Edward stepped slightly in front of her and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"Charlie and Bella told her they thought it would be a good idea if she went back to her parents and have them charged for what they did to her. She understandably panicked and ran out and hasn't been home since then. That was almost five hours ago." He explained. Jasper went whiter if possible. Edward turned to Alice.

"Alice? Can you see anything?" He asked. The petite vampire shook her head.

"Nothing has come to me but I'll keep trying. Don't worry Bella. We will find her and she will be fine." Bella smiled a thank you and Alice stepped out of the room to concentrate.

"How could you do that? She is already worried that everyone else knows! They almost killed her and you want her to go back there? How stupid can you be?" he yelled at Bella who cringed.

"It doesn't matter why at the moment Jasper. All that matters is finding Odette and bringing her home safely." Carlisle stood up and walked over to his sons.

"Now let us all calm down and work out a plan. Okay?" He asked. Edward and Bella nodded. Jasper nodded once and walked out to Alice. He hoped to hell nothing bad had happened to her. He didn't know he could take it if she wound up hurt or worse.

"Anything?" He asked as Alice's eyes became focused again. She shook her head.

"All I'm getting is shadows and blurry spots. Nothing I see stays the same and it's not clear enough to make anything from it." She turned to him and laid a small hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I know how much you care for her."  
"Of course I do. It's Bella's cousin and Bella is pretty much family." I replied not really paying attention. She raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. But she will be fine."  
"Alice, Jasper can you please come in here?" Carlisle called. "We have a plan." Jasper sighed and smiled at Alice.

"Thanks for trying." She winked and danced on in front of him. He shook his head. Please find her. He thought. Please let her be okay.

ODETTES POV

I sighed and stopped right in front of the house. I had been wondering around for the last few hours and had ended back here. I don't know what would happen or whether or not I would be welcome but it was worth a shot. I walked up to the door and knocked loudly. A few minutes later I knocked again.

"Hold your horses." Came the reply. I smiled to myself. It would all be okay. The door opened and I smiled awkwardly.

"Odette? Odette Swan?" the man asked. I nodded.

"Hey Billy. How are you?" I asked. he chuckled and I smiled. I bent down and hugged him tightly.

"how am i? how the bloody hell are you Kid? God it's been what? 7…8 years?" he said. I nodded.

"About that if not longer. And I'm good thanks."  
"Come in, come in. you looked dead on your feet." He wheeled away and I shut the door behind me.

"Wow, this hasn't changed a bit." I laughed looking around.  
"Who was at the door dad?" A deep voice came from the kitchen and before Billy could answer, a tall tanned rather muscular shirtless male walked out. I couldn't help but look him up and down. He was almost twice the size of me and built like a brick house. His black hair was cut short to his head and he had a major six pack going. His deep brown eyes were looking over me with curiosity. I shook my head as something clicked inside my stunned brain.

"No way." I turned to Billy who smiled and nodded.

"No way is that little Jakey boy." I turned back to the male who was staring at me funny.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Jake, this is Odette Bella's cousin. She used to come over and babysit all the time. You were quite taken by her when you were little." Billy replied as Jake and I kept eying each other.  
"Jesus Christ what do you eat for breakfast? Small children?" I asked. He laughed and like that the tension was broken.

"Oh my god I remember you know! You were the one who use to read me the Wind in the Willows and let me eat peanut butter with a spoon!" I sighed and nodded, smiling.  
"Yes that was me." I walked over and hugged him. He was so warm! "How have you been Jakey boy?" I pulled away and looked him once over again. "I can't believe how big you've gotten."  
"Well I am a growing boy and all that." He said flexing his muscles. I almost went weak at the knees. So much for lean white guys being my type.

"True but there is normal growing and then freaky growing and you my boy are under freaky growing. Jesus last time I saw you you came up to here." I said putting my hand near my belly button. He shook his head.

"No way was I that small." He protested. I nodded.

"Yes you were. I could pick you up and carry you around on my hip."  
"Well you must have been one strong girl cause I was never that small." He smirked crossing his arms. I shook my head and turned to Billy who was smiling at us fondly.

"Oh yeah he is definatly your son." I turned back to Jake who was still smirking. "still thinks he shits gold and is a god." Billy and Jake laughed.

"Ah it's good to have you back Odette. Does Charlie know you're here?" Billy asked as we went into the kitchen. I nodded.

"I've here for a while Billy. Even started school unfortunately." I replied throwing myself into a chair.

"And it's taken this long to come and see me? I'm hurt." He said throwing his hand over his heart. I smiled. Billy was like another uncle to me. whenever he and Charlie went fishing would watch Bella and Jake. Whenever I wanted somewhere to chill away from everything I would crash here. He knew what my parents did to me (to any extent) and never said a word. He was awesome and I loved him.

"I'm here now aren't i?" I replied with a smile. He smiled back.  
"that's all that counts."

"So Odette, how long are you here for?" Jake asked taking a bite out of a huge sandwich that looked like it could feed a army.

"for good. I've moved in with Charlie and Bella." I looked at Billy who frowned.  
"Are you're parents okay with that?" he asked. I knew what he was really asking…were they still abusive and had I finally run away like I use to threaten all the time. I nodded to all his unasked questions.

"Yeah they are fine with it. I'm sure they are happy for the peace and quiet." He nodded knowing that I really meant.

"Well good for you. I always said Folks was better than New York." I giggled.

"I should have taken your advice years ago." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the sound of the door opening.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" a deep booming voice echoed through - out the house. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked. Billy shook his head as Jake left to greet whoever it was.

"One of Jake's friends. They are all loud." I giggled.

"Are they all as big as a house?" I asked.

"Some are bigger." The deep voice answered. I turned around and saw three other large males standing at the door way. Two were around the same age as Jake and all three were built as big as him and all with deep tanned skin. The eldest one, who looked around the same age as me was staring at me. I frowned.

"What do I have something on my face?" I snapped. I don't like being stared at. He seemed to shake himself out of his trance and smiled a cocky smile.

"Only the beauty of an angel." He replied. I blushed.

"Oh Jesus Paul! Leave her alone." Jake groaned before turning to me.

"Odette this is Quil…" the smallest one waved. "Embry…" the other younger one winked. I smiled. "And Paul…" I almost jumped off my chair as Paul walked over and kissed my hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He mumbled. I pulled my hand away and grimaced.

"Like wise." I said turning to Billy who rolled his eyes.

"we've come to invite you to a bonfire down at the beach." Embry said. "You're welcome to Odette." I smiled. That sounded like the perfect idea.

"Sounds awesome." I nodded. Jake grinned.

"You can meet everyone else. And Emily cooks a mean feed."  
"Emily? As in Emily…." I asked. Jake raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah how do you know here?" I laughed.

"Me and Emily go way back." I jumped up. "When do we leave?"  
"Right now if you want?" Quil answered. I nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys. Got a few things to do here first." Billy said as we all went to the door.

"See ya down there." Jake yelled as he, Embry and Quil raced out the door.

"And Paul?" Billy said. Paul, who was staring at me creepily again turned around. "Keep your hands off of her." Paul blushed slightly and sighed.

"I don't know if I can keep that promise Billy. Where have you been hiding her?" He turned back to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Away from you." I replied following the guys to the cars. One was a green ford territory and the other was an old rabbit Volkswagen. My eyes lit up at it.

"Okay who own that sexy car?" I pointed at the Rabbit.

"A very sexy man." Jake replied grinning.

"You aren't a man yet Jakey boy. But I must say your taste in cars is pretty damn awesome." They laughed.

"You coming with us Odette?" Paul said scaring the crap out of me. I spun around.

"Jesus mate, don't sneak up on people like that. You'll kill someone."

"I'd give you the kiss of life." He said leaning in towards me. I leant back and shook my head.

"Dude, you really need to get new material." I turned to Jake who was always cringing. "Can I ride with you?"  
"Hell yeah you can. We'll meet you guys there." He said opening the door. I jumped into the car and locked my door just in case Paul got creepier. He somehow looked really disappointed. What the hell was with this dude? Jake stared the car and looked over.

"Don't mind Paul. He is just a bit odd." I rolled my eyes.

"That's an understatement. What is his deal? Aren't there any women in the hole he lives in?" Jake laughed.

"None as pretty as you angel." I whacked his leg.

"Just shut up and drive." He laughed and tore down the driveway. Folks had sure gotten weirder since the last time I was here.


	17. to the border and back

THIRD PERSON

"That was Charlie." Bella said hanging up the phone. She turned to the Cullen's who had just gotten back from trying to find Odette. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch holding hands. Rose and Emmet were on the other couch while Alice was trying to concentrate on her visions. The only ones missing were Edward and Jasper who were still out trying to find her.

"What did he say?" Esme asked. Even though she was yet to meet Odette she was worried about her. She was very important to Bella and Bella was pretty much the daughter she never had. Not to mention the fact that Jasper seemed to be quite taken to her and her children's happiness meant everything to her. She just wanted Odette to be found not only for her safety but also to make her son happy. Bella sighed.

"Odette went to Billy's house. She is on the reserve." She said softly. Esme cringed. There was no way they could go and get her now.

"At least she is safe. I wasn't aware she knew Billy." Carlisle piped up.

"I'm really sorry. I totally forgot how close she used to be to Billy. She use to babysit Jake and me when they went fishing and Billy use to teach her how to carve and make things. I'm really sorry." Bella said looking around. Emmet shook his head.

"You didn't know she would go there Bell. Don't sweat it."

"That would explain why I can't see her." Alice said sighing with relief. "I thought there was something wrong with me." Just then Edward and Jasper entered the room.

"We searched all along the coast lines and there was no trace of her." Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella. "I'm sorry."  
"She is on the reserve." Carlisle said. Jasper whipped around.

"What? How do you know?" He demanded.

"Billy called Charlie. She has gone off to a bonfire with Jake and the others. She used to be close to Billy. I'm so sorry I didn't remember." Bella mumbled. Edward shook his head.

"Don't worry about it darling."

"We have to go and get her." Jasper said suddenly. Edward shook his head before the words left his mouth.

"We can't. it would be a break of the treaty." Edward said.

"Screw the treaty! She doesn't belong there. She belongs here! And if they want to stop us then we'll…"  
"Stop it Jasper!" Carlisle interrupted. They all turned to him. "We can't break the treaty. It is the only thing that is keeping the peace. If we break it there will be a fight and I'm sure you don't want any humans to get involved especially Odette and Bella." Jasper sighed.

"Then we'll go to the boarder and ask Sam to give her back." Jasper started to pace again. Edward sighed. Bella looked up at him.

"What is it?" She whispered. Edward kissed her nose.

"If Sam won't give her back he'll cause a fight. He really likes her." Edward mumbled.

"She likes him to. But I don't think going to get her is a good idea."

"Jasper we can't. We can't force her to come back if she doesn't want to." Carlisle tried to reason with his son. He understood the pain and rage that was raging inside of him. It was clear in the look on his face. But to break the treaty even for love would not be ideal.

"Than what do we do? We can't just leave her with those dogs!" Jasper roared.  
"Stop it." That was Esme. They all turned to her.

"I know you care for her deeply Jasper but we can not and will not cause issues and fights where we can avoid them. We will just wait until she is ready to come home otherwise, besides the obviously fights that would erupt you might push her back into their arms for good." Jasper hung his head.

"I just don't like it." He muttered. Edward clapped him on the shoulder.

"We know brother but Esme is right there is nothing we can do until she decides to come home." He said. Jasper nodded.

"Excuse me, i…I need air." He said before rushing out of the room. Carlisle turned quickly to Edward who shook his head.

"No he isn't going to the boarder. He really is just going to get some air and to clear his thoughts." Carlisle visibly sighed in relief.

"Come Bella let me take you home. It has been a long day." Edward grabbed her hand. She nodded and waved to everybody.

"Thank you for all your help and I'm sorry it was all for nothing." Bella said. The vampires smiled.

"You know we would do anything for you Bella. Now when you hear from Etty, please let us know?" Esme asked politely. Bella nodded.

"And the same if you guys hear or see her first. Bye and thanks again." They stepped out onto the front steps and Bella sighed.

"Well that was a waste of a day. I really am sorry Edward that I forgot about Billy's. it would have saved a lot of drama." Bella whispered. Edward shook his head and kissed her softly.

"Don't be silly my love. It was good to get out and do something for a change." He led her to the car and helped her in. They tore down the driveway and the track before hitting the main road but instead of turning right, which was the way to Bella's house Edward turned left.  
"Edward, where are you goin? Home is that way." Bella asked pointing left. Edward sighed.

"We have to get to the boarder." He said. Bella gasped.

"That's where Jasper went really didn't he? Why didn't you tell Carlisle?"

"Because it would have started another fight and I figured I might be able to talk him out of doing anything stupid."  
"He really does like her, doesn't he?" Bella whispered with a small smile.  
"He likes her enough to kill anyone who stood in his way." Edward replied before speeding up.


	18. friends reunited

"ODETTE!" I laughed as I was almost speared tackled to the ground.  
"Hello Emily!" the small woman who had wrapped herself around my waist let go and stepped back. I smiled. She was still a beautiful as ever, mins the scars. Note to self: ask about it later.

"Oh My God! Since when have you been back? Why didn't you tell me? How long are you here for? Ahhhhh!" She screamed and hugged me again. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Jesus Em, let the poor girl breath." Jake came to my rescue. Emily pulled away and slapped Jake.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" she demanded.  
"I had no idea who she was until twenty minutes ago! How the hell was I supposed to know you guys knew each other?" Jake said rubbing his arm although I'm sure he barely felt it. I smiled and grabbed Emily's arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I've been here for a few weeks and im here for good. Now before you start yelling will you introduce me?" I asked softly due to the fact there were quite a few people staring at me. Emily laughed.  
"Sorry. This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim." The cuddling couple waved and smiled. "Seth and of course you remember Leah." The smallest one waved excitedly and Leah smiled.

"Leah Clearwater! Holy shit babe!" I yelled walking over to hug her. She laughed and hugged back.  
"Christ it's been years! How are you?" I asked letting go.  
"I've been better but I can't complain." She smiled and punched my arm. I'll never admit it but it kind of hurt! "Where the hell you been hiding?" I laughed.

"New York. But now I'm back for good so watch out Folks." We laughed.

"You've meet Embry and Quil?" Leah asked. I nodded and smiled at the boys standing by Jake's side.

"Yeah we met before as well as Paul?" Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head and Paul came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled awkwardly and slid out of his arm.

"Christ Paul! Leave her be!" Leah said punching him.

"Oh Etty? There's one more person." Emily called. I turned and saw a tall, dark, sexy man standing with one arm around Emily. I frowned. His face was so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. The man broke into a smile.  
"What? No love for me Etty Betty?" he said. My memory clicked and I laughed.

"Mr Sammy Boy Uley!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sam, Emily, Leah and I grew up together and were inseparable for years. Obviously things had changed when I moved seeing as last time I checked in; Leah and Sam were getting it on. That must have been awkward. We let go and I shook my head.

"Jesus what the hell do they feed people here these days? You're all huge!" they all laughed. Sam shook his head and tweaked my nose.

"You've been gone a long time missy. It's called growing up. And I must say at the risk of being slapped by my fiancé, you look gorgeous!" I cocked my head to the side.

"Fiancé?" I asked. Emily smiled and held out her left hand. On her ring finger sat a small but decent sized diamond ring. I squealed and hugged them both.

"Oh My God guys! Congratulations!" I clapped my hands and cheered much to the amusment of everyone else.

"That is so exciting! When did it happen? Why wasn't I told? When is the wedding? I better be your maid of honour!" I said in one big breath. Emily laughed.

"Calm down Etty. It happened about two months ago, we didn't know how to reach you, we haven't decided yet and of course you're my maid of honour!" I cheered again and hugged them.

"Wow, you guys are so cute together!" I sighed.

"We could be like that." Paul sleazed over and wrapped his arm around my waist. Emily and Sam raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Look here Mister touchy grabby creep-o. I don't know you, I don't want to get to know you and if you touch me again…" I grabbed his fingers and twisted them a way that fingers shouldn't bend. He yelped.

"I will break every last one of your fingers than your toes and than I'll cut off your penis. Got it?" I gave them a little bit of an extra twist as he nodded, casing him to fall to his knees.

"You sure?" I asked bending them a little bit more. He yelled and nodded.

"Yes! Im sorry!" he begged. I smiled and let go.

"Good boy." I said patting his head before turning back to Emily and Sam who were trying not to laugh.

"Good to see something's never change." Sam said. I grinned.

"Why change such a good thing?" I asked the picture of innocence. Jake clapped my shoulder and laughed loudly.

"You have to teach me that!" he said. I shook my head.

"Na it's a trick only girl's should know." Suddenly the boys froze. I raised an eyebrow at Emily who was looking at Sam al worried like.

"Honey, what is it?" She whispered. Jake's grip on my shoulder hardened. Sam passed a look to everyone there. It was rather eerie. Almost as if he was sending a message through their minds.

"Ouch Jake! Jesus!" I said punching him. He seemed to come out of his trance. I glared up at him, rubbing my shoulder.

"Sorry Etty. " He said. He didn't look to sorry. He still seemed distracted.

"Jake, Paul, Embry come with me." Sam said kissing Emily and kissing my cheek. "We'll be back." and without so much as an explanation they walked off.

"What the hell was that about?" I turned to Emily who shook her head. "They do that occasionally. We think it's something in the water. Anyway come and have a drink! We need to catch p." Leah answered dragging both Emily and I over to the fire. I frowned back at where the guys had disappeared into the forest. That was beyond normal. I'm sure Emily will fill me in. Than again, Emily might keep quiet because she is in on it.

"Oh shit! Give me a second; I left something in the car. I'll just be a minute." I said smiling and stepping back. Emily and Leah smiled.

"Sti as forgetful as ever?" Leah asked. I chuckled.

"Sadly yes." I made a quick escape heading towards the car. I looked back and saw that Leah and Emily had their backs turned and I legged it right down the path the boys followed. No way was I not going to find out the answer to this secret.


	19. borderline and arguments

Jake's POV

"Bloodsucker! What are you doing here?" Sam snapped. He was the only one in human form as agreed. I was confused as I took my place on his right. I was expecting Edward or the Doctor with some excuse to come across the treaty line but instead stood the quiet odd ball brother who was turned during some war or something or other. Bella had explained it to me at one stage but I had forgotten. Why did I want to know about bloodsuckers? The only thing I wanted to know right now was why the he was he here and why the hell he wanted to cross.

My name is Jasper Hale! I have come for the girl." He said softly. I tilted my head.

"What girl?" Sam voiced my question.

"Don't play me for a fool dog! You know exactly who I am talking about. Odella Swan." He replied. I growled but I wasn't alone. Paul had stepped forward, baring teeth and a furious growl ripping through his throat.

_~This isn't a old movie! She isn't a captive! What right does he have? ~_

_~the right to be eaten alive. I don't care if he is a bloodsucker. I'll rip him limb to limb and happily burn the evidence. ~_ Paul replied growling louder. I was a little bit worried. Paul was normally violent but nothing like this. I wonder why? Sam hushed him with a hand gesture. Paul stepped back but didn't cover his teeth.

"What gives you reason to believe she is here?" Sam asked calmly. Jasper sighed.

"Charlie called Bella. She has been gone for a while and scared Bella as well as my family. All I am asking is that you hand her over and we go our separate ways. She doesn't belong here. She is not of Quileute heritage and her family is worrying about her." he replied softly and calmer.

~_what does he think we are? Pet dogs he can order around?~ _I growled.

_~I'm about to show him exactly who we are! ~_ Paul snapped.

"Stop it both of you." Sam hissed at us. We quietened…slightly.

"She is here on her own free will. She can come and go as she pleases. What I don't think she would appreciate though bloodsucker is you demanding her release like she is a prisoner. She obviously didn't find it to her liking over there…" Sam explained, still sounding calm but I could see him starting to shake. He was very protective of Etty as I gathered from his thoughts on the run over here.  
"Be careful Dog. I don't have to be so polite about it. Personally I don't care about your goddamn treaty! If you refuse to hand her over I will come over there and take her!" Jasper hissed stepping forward. We all broke out in growls louder and furious and this time Sam didn't stop us. Sam took a step forward til they were almost touching noses. The smell must have been feral. A silver Volvo took that opportunity to pull up and out jumped Bella and Edward. I growled. Exactly what we didn't need.

"Jasper, stop this. It isn't helping anybody and you are making a fool out of yourself." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah that will work. Edward frowned at me.

"I want her back here." Jasper hissed through clenched teeth, not looking away from Sam.

"Sam please, he means no harm he is just worried about her." Bella chimed in. Paul growled louder than ever. All the hair was standing on end.

_~she belongs here away from filthy leeches like you and your so called family! ~_ He thought. Edward raised an eyebrow.  
"And why do you think that is when her real family is here?" Edward asked, not in a smart ass way but as if he was really interested.

_~She has old friends here and she can crash with us.~ _I made clear.

"And if she does not wish to stay here?" he asked mildly interested.

_~I will protect her from you lot! She is to innocent to know and be involved. You have one Swan, this one will stay here with us and if you have a problem with it I dare you to cross that line! ~_ Paul was acting wild. His mind was a whirlwind. Edward chuckled softly before turning to his brother.

"Jasper, come along. We cannot force her into anything she doesn't want to do and clearly she is safe." He looked up at Sam who nodded.  
"She has old friends and they will protect her. She was mad when she left perhaps when she has calmed down she will come back over. But for now, instead of causing trouble and dramas for everyone, just come home and wait…" Edward was interrupted by the rustling of bushes. We all froze and turned to look at it. If it was a tourist or a stranger we were screwed. It would have looked very odd with a topless grown men surrounded by three gigantic wolves staring down two ageless monsters and a monster loving girl. Edwards's eye went wide as the bushes separated to reveal…


	20. home coming

_A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner on any of my stories! My fiancé and I recently found out we are having a baby (!) so it's been kinda hectic! But now that it is all calmed down to some extent, rest assure I will be posting more on all stories and even possibly adding another one or two on Charlie Weasley and Zuko from Avatar (I know I had a Avatar one before but it kinda sucked so I want to redo it slightly) please let me know if you would be interested in reading them! Rest assure I will be most defiantly finishing all these stories even if I did add more. _

_I promise to try and add many more chapters but please bare with me I promise its worth it :D _

_Don't forget to read and review as you know how much I love reviews and how much it makes me write quicker lol_

_Wanderer x_

ODELLA'S P.O.V

I stumbled out of the bushes and saw the weirdest sight. Sam was standing nose to nose with Jasper who was being held back by Edward and Bella and to top it all off Sam was surrounded by three massive dogs. I cringed. I liked dogs don't get me wrong just not when they were a size of a house and staring at me. if one of them made a meal of me I swear to god I wouldn't go down without a struggle.

"Etty!" Sam exclaimed walking over and putting an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" I heard a low growl and sunk into Sam's arm.

"Fuck that Sam! What the fuck are you all doing here? And why pray tell are there incredibly huge dogs?" I asked somewhat calm. Sam sighed and turned my to face him and kept his hands on my shoulders. Again the low growl sounded. I frowned and looked at Sam.

"They were just here to see if you were alright. Apparently you ran away, have been gone for awhile and didn't call anyone." I grinned sheepishly at him.

"You know me Sammy, when the shit hits the fan I run like hell." I mumbled.

"You could have called Etty. We've been so worried." Bella piped up. I glared at her.

"Than you should have kept your nose out of my business than huh Cousin?" I snapped. Sammy shook my shoulders and I turned back to him.

"Look, you know how I feel about you running away I know what Charlie must be going through as you use to do it all the time to Em and me but you have a choice." He said softly. I frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Just come home with us Etty. Charlie is going crazy and we all want you home." Jasper said. I didn't even bother to look at him. I couldn't. I knew if I saw his face I would run over and throw myself in his arms. Regardless if I was angry at Bella and Charlie and what not I thought it was rather sweet he came all this way just to see if I was okay and to get me.

"I was talking to Sammy." I said softy. "What is going on?" Sam sighed.

"You can go home with them now or you can stay here with me and Em or im sure Billy would put you up. I just want you to be happy and safe. Obviously things aren't…too good…" the growl rumbled again and I cringed. Did I mention how I didn't like dogs that were a size of a house and could swallow me in one gulp?

"I know you Etty and I know you wouldn't run away without a reason."

"It was nothing bad. Just a small argument that made me lose it." I mumbled kinda ashamed of how I overreacted. Sam shook his head with a smile.

"What I am saying Etty, is if you don't want to go back just yet stay here with us and well take you back when you're ready. We won't ask questions or dig. But if you're okay, than go with them now."

"If I go with them can I come back?" I asked after a few minutes. Sam laughed.

"Same old Etty Betty. I would come hunt you down if you didn't." I sighed.

"I would love to stay really I would but I don't want to worry Charlie anymore. After all he is putting up with me. Besides, those dogs are creeping me out." I shuddered.

"Come along Odella." Jasper said holding out his hand. I sighed and looked back at Sam.

"I'll be back I promise. Tell Emy and Lee-Lee I said goodbye and I'll catch up with them again." I stood on my tip toes and hugged him. "Thank you for giving me a choice. I will be okay and one day you will explain these freakish huge dogs and why they are here." Sam laughed and pulled away.

"I will as long as you'll explain why you did a runner." I smiled. We both knew that was never going to happen but the best thing about Sam and I was that that was okay for s. we both trusted each other to just leave the odd secret alone.

"Bye Sammy Boy." I said waking over to Jasper, Edward and Bella, stepping widely around the dogs who, as weird as this sounds looked incredibly disappointment at my decision. I grabbed Jasper's hand and he pulled me closer to him. One of the dogs bared its teeth and growled. I whimpered and stepped back. Surprisingly the dog stopped mid growl and whimpered at me. I frowned and shook my head. it was a low day, I was tired and obviously seeing things.

"Bye Etty Betty." Sam waved. I turned and headed to the car, Jaspers hand still holding mine. I smiled softly at Sam before climbing in the car. I sighed as jasper climbed in the back with me and Edward and Bella climbed in the front.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Bella asked turning in her seat. I turned and looked out the window.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to come out here."

"We were all worried about you." Edward piped up starting the car. I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a child or a porcelain doll; I can actually take care of myself." I spat. Bella turned back to face the front looking hurt. I felt a little bit guilty but at the moment I didn't care. I was still mad at her from before and hunting me down just seemed extreme. I felt a cold hand wrap itself around mine. I turned, looked at it than at Jasper. He smiled.

"Don't be upset. We were just trying to make sure you were alright." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile. When Bella hunted for me it was annoying, when it was Jasper it was sweet. Go figure. I sighed and lent my head on his shoulder. I stiffed a giggle when I felt him stiffen. He is one seriously shy dude.

"Thanks Jasper. But honestly I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt at all Miss Swan. But even Houdini needed help sometimes." I giggled.

"You haven't seen Houdini in the form of Odella Swan yet. And when you do, no one and I mean no one will find me." I closed my eyes and snuggled into Jaspers shoulder which was surprisingly comfortable. It was going to be very weird and awkward at home. Not my fault. They shouldn't have pushed. I sighed and felt Jaspers hand run very softly through my hair, so softly I would easily believe I was imagining it.

"Relax. Things will be okay." He whispered so softly I doubt Bella or Edward heard it. I shuddered at the breath on my ear and smiled.

"I'm never wound up around you Jasper." I mumbled. I was completely in bliss. I knew it was going to be rough and awkward at home. There might be another small fight. And I was still pissed at them both but for now, just sitting here with Jasper, things were alright. No not alright…they were perfect.


	21. promises, secrets and bad wolves

_Warning: parts of this chapter are a little bit dark. It does show a little bit as to why Sam and Etty are so close though but if it offends or disturbs you I apologise in advance. _

"Why the hell did you let her go with them?" Leah demanded. Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. To be honest he wasn't easy with the choice. He would have much rather Etty stay with him and Em or with Billy, anywhere but near those bloodsuckers. He knew deep down she was safe with Charlie and Bella obviously looked up to her like a sister and treasured her but the crazy and almost delirious look in that vampires eyes when he was asking for her back worried him. It was a blessing in disguise that she had no idea who or what they were. He was very protective over Etty, always had been and always would be.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Knock. Knock. Knock! _

"_Etty hurry up! We're going to be late!" he had been pounding on her bedroom door for the last five minutes and patience was not something he had much of. Especially when the sequel to his favourite movie "Zombies verses werewolves" was due to open in an hour and they still had to go and pick up his girlfriend Leah. _

"_Odella!" he yelled thumping on the door loudly. Luckily no one else was home. If she wasn't out in the next three seconds he was going to break down the door. He frowned and banged again louder and harder than before. _

"_Etty! Everything okay?" he turned the doorknob and fond it unlocked. Hesitating for a split second (after all it was unchartered waters and girls were surprising protective over their bedrooms.) he entered. The room was dark and kinda eerie. The only source of light was coming from under the closed door of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and waked over to the door. What was it with the female race that made them take forever? It was the movies! It was dark! No one was going to even see what you looked like._

"_Odella Swan if you don't get your cute little butt out here now I will come in there and drag you to the movies, naked or not!" he said. No answer. He frowned again. Something wasn't right. Etty never not answered especially when he teased her. She was more than likely worldly known from her endless witty comebacks. He knocked on the bathroom door and watched as it slowly creaked open. He raised his eyebrow and slowly waked in._

"_Etty?" he said softly. "You in h…SHIT!" he gripped the basin tightly as he suddenly slipped. He looked down and saw it was blood that he had slipped in. his eyebrows shot up as he slowly followed the trail and gasped loudly when he saw _ _it came from Odella. He gasped and fell to the floor next to his friend. She was deathly pale, making her green eyes stand out more than usual. There were black marks running down her face that (on closer inspection) was covered in bruises. _

"_Oh my god! What happened?" He asked. Odella turned and looked at him. _

"_I just wanted some control over my life." She mumbled. He looked down and saw her wrists were covered in blood and shredded, a blood stained razor blade lay on the floor beside her. He swallowed loudly and closed his eyes. The sight was burnt into the back of his eyelids. _

"_I'm sorry Sammy." she whispered, her voice shallow and hoarse. Tears sprung to his eyes._

"_No, sorry is when you accidentally kick a ball into the back of someone's head. You can't say sorry! Why? WHY?" he demanded._

"_I don't want to live without choices anymore. For once I want control on what I do and where I go." Odella said simply her breaths getting shorter and shorter. He frowned trying to will myself not to sob. _

_'What about... me? And your friends? W...What about your parents?" Odella placed a bloodied hand on his cheek._

"_You will move on." She mumbled trying not to close her eyes." As for my parents, they wouldn't notice nor would they care." _

"_But...we won't! We a...all love you so much." He all but begged her not to die._

"_Just tell them I'm sorry." Odella said her eyes flickering._

"_NO! You tell them yourself! You hear me? You can tell them yourself." He yelled._

"_I'm sorry Sammy." She whispered before her head fell limp. He lent forward and placed a hand on each of her shoulders._

"_No damn you! You don't get to die! You don't get that luxury!" He stood up and grabbed two towels and wrapped them around her wrists. _

"_You're going to live Odella Swan and you'll be happy and you'll apologise for being so stupid! We're only fifteen for crying out loud!" He mumbled picking her up bridal style and carrying her downstairs. He was going to save her life if it was the last thing he did. Even if that meant walking the six miles to the hospital._

_*__**END FLASHBACK***_

"It's not like I had a choice Leah." He mumbled, tired and over this conversation. They were back at his place, all in human form and just finished explaining what had happened to the others. He couldn't of course explain to the others that pushing Etty into a corner and not giving her a choice was something that she hated deeply. He shook his head trying to clear the memory of that night out of his head. He still had nightmares about it. But she had made him swear to her that he would never tell another soul no matter what happened and Sam being the respectable man he was also kept his word.

"Oh you had a choice Sam! We should have just dragged her back her and tied her up!" Paul snarled pacing around the kitchen. Sam looked up and shook his head. This was a very bad thing. Paul, in all his glory, had imprinted on Etty…or so he thought. Sam had decided long time ago that it was very hard to distinguish imprinting and lust. Jake and Bella were a perfect example. He thought he had imprinted on Leah and then he found Emily. Not that he voiced his opinions; it really wasn't worth the fight.

"Yeah that would have been great Paul you idiot! Than she would have hated on us and pretty much fly back into their arms and we would have lost her forever!" Jake snapped. Judging from his mind on the run back here, Jake had, much like Sam himself, developed a protective nature for Etty and not only was confused but also a little but hurt by her choice.

"It would be better than just handing her over!" Paul yelled. Sam stood and the Jake swallowed the retort he was about to say.

"Shut up all of you." He said deadly calm. "You have no idea of who Etty really is or how her mind works. I do as do Emily and you do to Leah. She is a very broken and lost individual who has the weight of the world on her shoulders. If we didn't give her the choice and had backed her into a corner, she would have tucked tail and ran and ended up God knows where. I am the Alpha of this pack and one of Etty's best and longest friends, if you don't like the fact I gave a free innocent girl a choice and a option as to where to go when something obviously bad had happened for her to run away and end up here in the first place, keep it to yourselves cause I for one am sick and tired of hearing your whinging!" the pack cringed as the Alpha in Sam echoed in his voice. He sighed and sat back down.

"Now, when she comes to visit or if she ends up back here looking for a place to stay than fine but if she is happy than that's the end of it. You all seem to forget she has no idea what they or we are. So drop the subject, eat the damn food my wife to be has cooked and move on. One word about it and I'll start cracking skulls! Clear?" the pack sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Sam." Was the collective mumble.

_A/N: *clears throat* I'M SORRY!_

_I know I all but promised more updates and everything but both my fiancé and I have been so sick with the flu and let me tell you being pregnant while having the flu is by far the worst feeling in the world! All I have been doing is sleeping, vomiting and now coughing up my guts! That mixed with a few other medical problems and other issues has meant that I have been unable to write or post so please please please forgive me? now that everything is going better-ish hopefully I can update more often (I'm being badgered by my fiancé to keep posting Sirius Black as he is probably my biggest fan of it lol) but try to understand I am first time pregnant and everything is so strange and unusual and scary and stressful and sometimes it just flies out of hand._

_Please keep reading and please review. I need to know if you guys are liking the way its going and if not maybe a few tips or ideas that you would like to read would be much loved!_

_Thank you and again I'M SORRY!_

_Wanderer x_


	22. a kiss to end all kisses

_A/N: *clears throat* I'M SORRY!_

_I know I all but promised more updates and everything but both my fiancé and I have been so sick with the flu and let me tell you being pregnant while having the flu is by far the worst feeling in the world! All I have been doing is sleeping, vomiting and now coughing up my guts! That mixed with a few other medical problems and other issues has meant that I have been unable to write or post so please please please forgive me? now that everything is going better-ish hopefully I can update more often (I'm being badgered by my fiancé to keep posting Sirius Black as he is probably my biggest fan of it lol) but try to understand I am first time pregnant and everything is so strange and unusual and scary and stressful and sometimes it just flies out of hand._

_Please keep reading and please review. I need to know if you guys are liking the way its going and if not maybe a few tips or ideas that you would like to read would be much loved! The person to write the 50__th__ review will have their name or a name of their choice in this story!_

_Thank you and again I'M SORRY! _

_p.s this chapter is fluffy! Very sweet Jasper moments that I just had to add._

_Wanderer x_

"Odella? Etty?" I groaned and snugged deeper into my pillows. I heard a soft chuckle.

"Sweetheart, we're home." A soft voice entered my conscious.

"But it's comfy." I moaned. My pillow shook. Since when do pillows shake? I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in fact lying on Jaspers shoulder. I sat up quickly.

"I am so sorry Jasper! I was so warm and comfortable and I'm tired and…" he silenced me with a finger to the lips.

"Its fine Odella. You're as light as a feather. Not a burden at all. If it wasn't for your snoring I wouldn't have known you were there." He said with a cheeky grin. My jaw dropped.

"I…snored?" I asked horrified. He chuckled. Omg how embarrassing! Not only does he come driving to my rescue (not that I was in trouble) but he holds my hand and calms me down and I snore on him? Oh real sexy Odella!

"I'm teasing Etty." Jasper whispered. I sighed loudly.

"Are you sure I didn't snore? I'm not going to lie I have been known to snore when im exhausted and I am pretty damn tired right now. "I said slightly panicking. He shook his head.

"I promise you didn't snore once although now that I know yo snore I would love to hear it…" he chuckled again as I lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't be mean Mr Hale or I will have to deck you." I sighed and looked out the window. I was home. Great. Charlie was going to have a fit! That's if he doesn't kick me out or scream at me or both! Urg! I really got to stop running…it only causes more trouble. I opened the door and stepped out. It was almost dark and surprisingly not that cold…for once.

"Hey." I turned as I felt Jaspers cold hand softly rub my arm. How the hell did he get out of the car so quietly? "You okay?" I nodded and smiled. He was so thoughtful and caring.

"I'm just worried about Charlie's reaction and I'm kind of dying for a smoke." I shrugged turning back to the house where only the kitchen light was one. Thankfully Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the drive way so hopefully he was pulling a late one and I would have another few hours to work out what the hell to say. As much as I loved him I was still rather hurt and angry at him for going behind my back. I know he was doing the right thing but what he didn't understand was how much the idea of facing my family scared me. Once I left New York I firmly believed I would never go back there unless they died and even then it would be to dance on their graves. Oh no I am not joking! That's how much I hate and fear them.

"Well, Edward and Bella have gone inside and Charlie doesn't seem to be home just now so…have one before we walk in?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're a doctor's son, shouldn't you be telling me to quit and that it will kill me one day?" I asked. He chuckled. Man I loved his chuckle. It was a deep manly chuckle that sent shivers through me. Mind you everything this guy does make me shiver. I have never found anyone this attractive before.

"I should be but a very beautiful intelligent lady once told me that we all got to die one day and if it helps than why the hell shouldn't you smoke?" Jasper brushed a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. Oh boy I was in trouble. I was in so much trouble! I was falling for Bella's boyfriend's brother!

"As wise as this beautiful and intelligent lady sounds and believe me I would love to take her advice but sadly I'm all out." I shrugged and sighed again. Jasper smiled and winked.

"Lucky for you, I came prepared." He said mysteriously pulling something from his pocket. I frowned and tilted my head at him.

"What?" I asked.

I knew you would be stressed and you probably wouldn't have any left so…I got some on the way." He opened his hand to reveal a deck of Marlo's. I smiled and grabbed them.

"You are by the far the bestest person I know Jasper Hale!" without thinking I lent forward and kissed his cheek. As I pulled back my brain decided to kick in and I blushed. Turning away from him to 'find a lighter' in my bag, I mentally beat the crap out of myself. What the hell? Wait to go and scare the gorgeous man!

_But before you ran away he did kiss you… on the lips_ a small voice said in my head.

yes but there was a moment there this…this is over smokes! I argued back.

_he isn't yelled at you…_ stupid brain. I light my smoke and inhaled deeply before gathering my courage and turning to face him.

_Just pretend it was a natural thing between…friends (were they more than friends?) and carry on as normal as possible! _I thought. I smiled at him, praying to whatever God liked me that I no longer was blushing.

"Better?" He asked , cool and collected. I nodded.

"Much. Just what the doctor ordered." He chuckled and shook his head before standing closer to me. he reached up slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders. I shivered at the cold touch (well okay the coldness had nothing to do with it!) and gasped as he spun us around so I was pretty much leaning against the car. I looked into his warm dark eyes and drew a long puff of smoke to calm myself down and to also distract my hands before I wrapped them around his neck and pressed myself against him like some randy dog.

"This way if Bella look's out the window she won't see the cigarette and think its just the breath in the cold air. Are you getting cold?" He said it all so softly, so sweetly I almost threw the smoke away and threw myself at him despite my desperate self control. I nodded.

"Goo…good thinking 99." I muttered taking another drag. God what is he doing to me? My heart is beating as fast and as hard as a baby in the womb! _(A/N: For all those who don't know a baby's heart rate in the womb is about 150 b.p.m and sounds like wild stallions galloping as fast as possible...mind blowing thing to hear)_

"You okay? You seem out of breath?" He asked still so damn close!

"Just enjoying the cancer spreading and the great company." I said mentally rolling my eyes. I was so very sadly pathetic. Jasper smiled and stroked a stray hair off my cheek causing me to shiver again. I took a final drag and flung it away. Damn…now I had nothing to distract my hands with.

"I don't know about the cancer but I agree with the company." He stepped impossibly closer. Oh no no no! What are you doing? You step any further and I'm going to embarrass s both by throwing myself at you! My mind screamed but luckily on the outside I was (hopefully) calm. I managed a small smile.

"I was really worried about you Odella. When Bella told Edward that you ran off and no one could get a hold of you for so long, i…I might have had a mild panic attack." He all but whispered in his honey sweet voice. My heart pretty much stopped. He was worried about me? Jasper – tall, handsome, sex on legs Hale was worried about me – plain old boring Odella? Im obviously still asleep!

"Re…really?" I spluttered. He nodded slowly.

"After that time we spent getting to know you and then kissing you, I couldn't get you out of my mind and than to hear you were missing right after…well I was worried. I just wanted you safely home." He said softly stepping forward again. I stepped back and felt the car at my back. God I wish my heart was beating so loudly!

"Is that why you drove all the way to the Reserve? To come and make sure I was safe?" I asked looking down, all my confidence I normally have running away. I felt his fingers slid under my chin and force me to look in his eyes.

"I would go to the end of the earth if it meant making sure you were safe." He muttered before leaning in and closing the gap between us. My breath caught in my throat as he lips pressed against mine. Time stood still. And a billion butterflies were released in my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes deepening the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into him. I squeaked and felt him smirk against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my right hand in his soft wavy hair. Oh this was heaven! I defiantly wasn't dreaming! I was friggin dead and this was heaven! He licked my lips begging for permission which I granted without hesitation. Our tongues danced together and did he taste like heaven! Oh good Lord! Imagine anything and everything that you love eating and sets your tastebuds a light times it by billion send it to Pluto than times it by the largest number in the world and you wouldn't even be close to how sweet he tasted! I forgot everything bad in the world, I forgot I hated my parents, I forgot they were shit parents who made my life a hell, all that mattered was this moment right here with this perfect gentleman. We pulled away slowly and I found I was pretty much breathless.

"Forgive me for taking advantage of your shocked state Odella but I couldn't go another minute without kissing you." Jasper mumbled leaning his forehead against mine. I had yet to open my eyes. My world was spinning and I felt like I was flying.

"By all means take advantage of me as much as you want." I muttered. I felt him smile as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Don't tempt me little minx." He pulled away slightly and I looked up at him. "Do you want to go inside now? You're covered in Goosebumps and Charlie should be home soon. I nodded, not having the guts to tell him the Goosebumps were his doing and I don't care if Charlie came home, I just wanted to lose myself in him. Of course that would be slightly weird so I just followed his leave towards the door. We stepped in the warmth and found Bella and Edward sitting at the table with knowing smirks. I blushed and bite my lip closing the door just as Charlie's car pulled into the driveway. Okay so maybe that was a good thing we decided to go inside. Charlie pulling up to see his niece and her…boyfriend(?) playing a close game of tonsil hockey probably wouldn't have gone down we especially since he had his guns in that car. I took a deep breath. This was going to be an awkward convosation. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"It will be okay. I'm here for you." I smiled at him. Yes it will be okay because Jasper Hale was by my side and with him so close I felt bulletproof.

_A/N: Admit it….you totally love me __ please review! _


	23. how wonderful

_A/N: I know I know I know! I'm sorry so much shit has hit the fan lately and I haven't had a chance to write or post or anything! Please don't hate me I'll make up for it! _

If I thought my rate beat was racing and loud when I was kissing Jasper it was nothing compared to how loud it was now. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at Charlie but that doesn't mean I want him to be mad for me and kick me out or something. I loved living here and it wasn't just Jasper who made it great (although he was a big help) but I loved spending so much time with Bella and Charlie, I loved the scenery and I love how peaceful and calm and quiet life is here. There is no yelling or screaming or fighting or abuse just calm gentle awkward quietness. I heard Charlie's boots on the veranda and I cringed. I had no idea what to even say to him. I nibbled my lip and looked at my feet. I couldn't handle him yelling not now not today I was still to fragile to deal with that kind of shit. Jasper pressed him cool lips to my temple.

"Relax, I'm right here with you no matter what." I sighed and smiled softly, feeling suddenly a whole lot better. The things this man does to me! The door opened and I took a deep breathe. _Please don't yell. Please don't yell. _

"Bells have you…?" he trailed off as his eyes landed on me. I gave him a small side smile.

"Uncle Charlie I just want to…" I started but was cut off as he practically ran across the room to hug me, cutting off anything I wanted to say.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever do that again!" he said pulling away and blushing furiously. I noticed that somehow Jasper didn't manage to get squished. Lucky bastard. That was one thing I was defiantly not expecting! My Uncle Charlie does not hug…ever! I have literally in my entire life never seen him hug anybody. He was just one of the types of people who got awkward and flustered at displays of affection. Kind of makes you wonder how the hell Bella came to be here…oh ew! Why the hell did I just think about that? Erase! Erase!

"I'm sorry." I said meekly but he shook his head.

"No. you have no right to be sorry I am the one who should be sorry." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck a sure sign he was awkward. Ah there was the loving Uncle I knew so well. Thank god, I don't think I could handle having a mushy uncle. "I should have never said what I did to you. I know the full story and have had a feeling about it all for a while. I…I shouldn't have suggested anything to start off with. It's not my issue or demon to fight. If you don't want to see them than you won't. But if you ever change your mind tell me. I will help you in any way shape or form but I won't push and force to into something that you obviously don't want to do. I promise. "I smiled and flung my arms around his waist. I couldn't help it. This was one of many reasons why he was my favourite uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie. You have no idea how happy that makes me." I mumbled into his chest. He squeezed me quickly before letting go. His face was bright red and he rubbed his neck again. I laughed eternally. He was so funny when emotions were around.

"Well I'm glad. I have grown used to having you around again girly and I don't want to lose you especially from something I've said. So no more interfering from me if there will be no more running off from you." He mumbled. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Uncle Charlie, I kinda like living here too much to ever go back even if it was something you said. I've met some amazing people and have my old friends as well and spending time with you and Bella means everything to me." I flicked my eyes over to Jasper. He was wearing a large grin. When he noticed I was looking at him he winked. I bit my lip to stop myself giggling and turned to Charlie. Charlie sighed and smiled.

"Well alright then. Glad we've cleared that up. Now, who is this?" he asked turning to Jasper, who immediately stopped smiling.

"Dad, this is Jas…" Bella started  
"Jasper Hale sir, I'm Edwards's older brother. We decided to give Etty a lift when we saw her walking back this way." Jasper said reaching forward with his hand stretched out. Hmm caring, kind, mind blowing kisser, a god on legs and a gentleman who lies to make me look better…could he be anymore perfect? Charlie cleared his throat and nodded.

"Well thanks for that. I'll be watching the game if anyone wants me." And with that he walked into the lounge room. A few seconds later we heard the TV turn on. I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter that I tried smuggling with my hand.

"And what is so funny Miss Swan?" Jasper asked coming to stand next to me. I shook my head and took a deep breathe.

"That was by far the single most awkward conversation I think I have ever had." I said looking up at him. "Thank you though for the help." He grinned and tapped my nose.

"Can't have you gettin' into more trouble now can we darlin'?" he smiled. Oh god! The things this man did to me…the things I wanted this man to do to me. Edward cleared his throat.

"We should probably get going Jazz and let them get on with their awkward conversations. Besides, Carlilse and the other will be wondering what has happened." He said softly. My heart clenched. Jasper had to go? No! I was enjoying this way too much. I looked up at Jasper and pouted.

"Really?" I mumbled, knowing I sounded like a two year old who was told no to a new toy but I couldn't help it. I really liked Jasper being around and as weird as it was considering I have major trusts issues I think I might be falling for him. He smiled softly and stroked my cheek with the back of the left hand.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll be back before you know it."

"Really?" I sighed happily into his hand. He nodded.  
"Someone has to make sure you don't tuck tail again." He winked and my knees went weak.

"Okay, come on Jazz. Well come and see you tomorrow." Edward pulled away from Bella (who was probably wearing the same expression I was at the moment). I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine be that way. We didn't want you to stay anyway." I teased. Jasper smirked and lent forward, capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

"Don't go anywhere darlin'. Tomorrow you're mine." He mumbled before kissing me again. I could do nothing but nod and kiss him back. My mind had decided to leave me. He pulled away all too soon and winked.

"Sweet dreams." Jasper whispered as he followed Edward who was almost at the car.

"You too." I waved goodbye and shut the door. I sighed and smiled.

"Oh you so have it bad for Jasper!" Bella exclaimed smiling widely. I giggled and nodded.

"I think I do Bells. I really think I do." She giggled and clapped loudly

"Oh I'm so happy for Etty! And I am honestly really sorry…" I cut her off with a shake of my head.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being a dick and running away and saying horrible shit to you. I promise it won't happen again." I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders.

"You're like a sister to me Bells, but for future reference, I am a little touchy about my parents." She pulled away and laughed.

"A little? Seriously?" we laughed.

"Come on little one, let's get dinner organised. I'm freaking starving!" I said as my stomach rumbled loudly. Bella giggled.

"Okay okay just tell it not to eat me." I smiled. That was the best thing about Bella, she has such a big heart, she almost instantly forgave people. I smiled wider. I had a real caring family, old friends and a great guy hanging around here. Compared to what I had in New York, this was paradise and if things continued to go as they were with Jasper, things were about to get ten times better.


	24. Brotherly brawl

_A N: SURPRISE! Im not going to bore you with excuses and what not just know that I am incredibly so very deeply sorry and I hope most of you are still with me. _

_Wanderer._

_x_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward asked as soon as we were in the car. I sighed. I knew this was coming and I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with my answer. Hell I wasn't even sure what the hell I was doing.

"Then why the hell have you started something we both know will end badly?" he growled. I hissed.

"Stay out of my head Edward or you will be sorry." I threatened.

"Just tell me why Odette? Why now?" he grunted obviously fuming. I sighed.

"It's not like I planned it Edward. Did you plan falling in love with Bella?"  
"Oh so it's love now?! Not just a primal thirst for her blood?!" He snarled, obviously ignoring my question.

"I am well aware of what you think might happen Edward but I can promise you it wont. This ones….different."

"Different?! Different! Of course she is different Jasper she is a bloody human! You can't be around school children without freaking out and you have to drain a lot more animals to be around her! How the hell are you going to keep a relationship up with her?! Even now you're thinking of blood!" he fumed. The anger rolled off him in shades darker than back. I don't think I have ever felt my borther more mad and it was starting to piss me off royally.

"oh I'm starting to piss you off am i? well terribly sorry jasper1 but need I remind you yet again that you tried to eat my girlfriend only a few months ago! You barely can contain your thirst as it i9s! he all but screamed pulling up in the drive way.

"How about some faith oh brother of mine? You didn't do so well the first few months yourself remember?" I shouted getting out of the car. I noticed the family standing on the porch but didn't take much notice as Edward walked around the car. If he wanted to go I was more than ready.

"You want to fight me brother?" Edward roared. I snarled at him and placed my hands on the car.  
"I would love nothing more than to punch that smug look off your face right now but somehow I doubt Esme would appreciate that." Surprisingly enough, I was calm. Edward may be fast…and can read minds but I am strong and more advanced at fighting. H stood there fuming. I couldn't help myself. I had to go in for the kill.  
"Don't pretend you are so innocent when it comes to the love of humans Edward. After all you were the one who almost got your girlfriend killed numerous times."  
"Jasper!" I heard Esme exclaim in horror right before a huge hard object crashed into the side of me. I grinned as I flipped Edward off me. HE looked ready to kill.  
"You know I never meant for that to happen!" he said coming at me again. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over my hip. Stupid boy was too worked up to concentrate. Bad move when fighting a veteran.  
"But it happened anyway. All because you tried to be the hero!" I grunted as he came at me. We looked shoulders and tried our hardest to over throw each other. I love my brother don't get me wrong but I had had enough of his hypocritical bullshit.  
"Hypocritial bullshit?!" he roared pulling away. My grinned.  
"Im glad you agree." This time I went in for the offence. With his head clouded he was slowly than he usually was. I turned the top half of my body as he swung loudly and tackled him to the ground before pinning him under my body.  
"You fell in love with Bella who is human. You tried to do the noble thing…the same thing you are preaching for me to do right now and look what happened!" I picking up his shoulders and threw them down again. "I don't know what the hell is happening with Odella but don't I deserve a chance? Just this once?" he stopped trying to fight me and stared up at me frowning.  
"For once?" he asked. I sighed and climbed off of him and sat next to his shoulder.  
"I'm always the problem. I was the reason we had to leave Manhattan. I'm always the reason behind something because I cant control myself." I ran a hand through my hair. "But its not like you all give me a chance. Yes…" I held up a hand to stop whatever he was going to say.  
"Yes, I know you gave me a chance with Bella and I blew it but just because I made one mistake doesn't mean that it should be thrown back in my face all the time. It was just that…a mistake. Its harder for me than the rest of you as I was a blood drinker longer." I sighed in a very human way.  
"Jasper, I still don't think…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I snarled and pinned him down again, harder than last time.  
"The problem is you don't think! You don't think that theres a chance I can do this or that I deserve a chance to prove myself!" HE struggled again but this time I was fuelled by anger. All I wanted was a gooddamn chance and my own brother couldn't give me that? Who the hell was he to decide my life?  
"I'm the one who almost lost my girlfriend to you!" he snapped throwing me off of him in my momentarily lapse in concentration. I was flown backwards and landed right near the porch where our family was standing, all looking somewhat horrified…except Emmett…who looked like all his Christmas's had come at once.  
"Jasper! Edward! Stop it this instant!" Esme yelled. I stood up and smirked at Edward.  
"Not this time Esme. The child needs to learn he cannot control everyone." We flew at each other and with a might crash we collided.

"Stay away from her!" Edward snarled. I barked out a laugh before throwing him into a tree. This had to stop.

"Dear brother of mine, stop being stupid." I snapped as he stood up shaking branches out of his hair.  
"I want a chance to prove myself. To show you all that I can do it. I happen to like Odella…a lot. So much in fact that I want to try harder and be a better person…vampire whatever!" I sighed and shook my head. "Don't I deserve a chance at love or do you think I am too much of a monster for that?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. I turned and ran.

_Review? Tell me how much you missed me…you know you wanna _

_Wanderer_

_x_


	25. Just got to run

_Jaspers POV _

_They just didn't get it! They don't understand how hard it is! None of them are perfect! They have all had their mistakes so why are mine the only ones that get dragged back up whenever I try to prove myself? _

I was running again. I didn't want to stop. I always found that running made everything clearer…at least that's what I told myself. I couldn't help but smile at the irony at it and wonder if perhaps that's why vampires were given super speed...so they could just run without having to worry about anything.

I didn't want his life. I was forced into it. Many of my kind are in fact. But I got use to it and back in the day i was a damn fine vampire. Yes i admit i was a vivid human drainer and yes i did enjoy it. But since Alice found me, I have tried not to be. I tried for the family that took me in. For Esme who reminded me so much of my own ma and for Carlisle who gave me a chance to be something better than a murderer and new born killer. For thats the reason why i was created, to kill the new born that weren't good enough for the queen bitch. That would be my maker, maria.

I shook my head and kept running. They never understood for all that they tried. I was something that they couldn't understand. i was a vegetarian, had been for a long time but yet still the smell of blood sung to me. Hell, they didn't kick up a huss when Golden Boy Edward wanted a taste of Bella. Oh no. Not him, he was bloody perfect in their eyes. He could never do anything wrong! The fucking bastard! What did he know?! Just because he can reads minds he believes that he knows everything and anything about everyone. Well the little prick was wrong! Yes, Etty's blood had the sweetest smell I have ever smelt. Yes her blood called out to be drunk. Yes at the beginning I wanted nothing more than to come up behind her, tilt her long slender neck to the side and sink my teeth deep into her jugular vein and drink her sweet elixir until there was nothing left. But then I got to know her. I got to know that behind the strong, tough exterior is a soft, shy beautiful woman. A woman who has seen things no one should ever have to. A woman who, against all odds has become stronger and overcome her demons...well some of them. I have a funny feeling there is a lot of deep seeded rage and sadness just dying for her to let it out. But no one can blame the darling for wanting to keep it hush hush. This town was famous for its rumour mill.

I finally met a women who just...got me. Who was as fucked up and lost as i was and my family cant handle it. I growled loudly and punched a tree as i ran past it. I barely felt the contact but a loud crash behind me told me it was alot harder than i meant it to be.

Why was I always the one on watch? Just because we were vampires didn't mean we didn't make mistakes! Maybe my mistake was thinking I could ever deserve the love of someone like Etty. I stopped short sending the dirt i was running on flying up around me. Love. Love? Did I love her? I thought back to the convocation I had with Edward. I had told him that I was falling in love with Etty. But was I? I mean yeah sure, she is gorgeous and talented and sweet and understanding and caring. She had this way about her that would light up a room and a smile that made everything better. She could hold her own against anyone and didn't take shit from anyone especially Rose. She had a fucked up past (from what I could piece together) and it was obvious, other than Bella and Charlie, she was completely alone in this world. She was cheeky and had a wit about her that was both sarcastic and clever. And her lips! I groaned in memory of them. They were soft and sweet and tasted so sweet, like the fruit from heaven itself. But did I love her? I shook my head and kept running. I didn't deserve love. Hell, half the time I believe that I don't deserve life after what I did.

_But you went to the treaty line to get her back. You melt when she smiles at you. And all you want to do is spend forever in her arms._ The little voice in my head said. I shook my head, pushing myself harder and faster. I had to get away from my thoughts. I was too confused. How does one know what love is? How does someone like me deserve the love from someone so perfect? Where do I go from here?

_Back to her._

I couldn't. Not yet at least. I needed to get my head together. I needed to know exactly what I wanted and how to go about it. I needed to be better for her. I wanted to be better because of her. Even if I didn't know what love was, I knew that I wanted her. A piece of me was aching just running from her. But I had to. I had to get away from everyone and everything.

I just had to run.


	26. Bring Etty back

_Well...what do you know? Here is another chapter. I guess I defiantly owe you all since there was such a long time between posts until recently. For that I apologise. But real life seems to have calmed down a little bit now so I have more time to write and share. I have a rough outline of exactly what will happen in this story and I'm aiming for about 40 - 50 chapters all up...yeah its long but I cant shorten it without it going weird. _

_Like always feel free to review or pm me, I adore hearing your feedback.  
Wanderer_

_xo_

ETTY'S POV

_Two months. _

That was how long Jasper had been gone for. No one knew where he was or if he was ok. He was just gone. I don't understand why. I mean he was fine when I saw him, hell he even told me he would see me the next day so why up and leave? I sighed and put down my book I was trying to read. I just couldn't concentrate. I hadn't really been able to the last month and a half. The weird thing was the Cullen's didn't seem fussed by it.

"_He'll come home when he is ready." _Edward said when I asked. "_You shouldn't worry about him. He always runs."_

Yes I knew that thank you captain Obvious. But he hadn't ever been gone for so long before! When I tried to argue, he just smiled and patted my arm like I was a small child throwing a tantrum.

"_Don't worry Etty. Trust me. He is fine." _

Urgh! Men! Honestly they should be slapped on a regular basis by something large and hard. I sighed and looked at my clock. 6:45 the green neon lights flashed. I sighed again and decided to get up. I had been up since 4:30 and hadn't been able to get back to sleep due to my wandering mind thinking about some shmuck I cared about.

_Cared for? Honey you are falling hard and fast._

Stupid voice in my head. I stretched hearing all the bones crack and sighed again before getting up and making my way towards the shower.

I guess in all honesty, I felt stupid. Here I was pinning over a man I barely knew. I never pinned...like ever. I just feel...fooled. I shouldn't be though, Japer was sincere in everything he said and did...right? I mean it's not like we had sex or anything so why run now? It would make more sense if he ran after having sex like other guys I knew. I sighed and ran the shower. I stripped down and jumped in without a glance at the mirror. I didn't need it. I knew I looked like crap. I hadn't been wearing makeup or bothering with decent clothes, I always had my hair tied up and I knew i looked...boring. I just wasn't me.

_This guy was getting under my skin._ I thought as I washed my hair. I'm like a fucking zombie waiting for a guy I barely know.

_But you do know him._ There was that voice again. Hmmm hearing voices in your head is surely a sign of madness right? I rinsed out my hair and started to scrub my skin. I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep falling for guys I barely know. It has never ended well in the past. Riley is a perfect example. As was Trey. I sighed again, turned off the shower and jumped out. I stood there for a few moments. Maybe it's me that sends them running. I grabbed a towel and started drying myself as I pondered that thought. I mean, I am fair nuts...just ask the voice in my head. I have no family. Hell I don't even know what a real family is! I don't really get along with people as they shit me. I have a mild obsession with music and my guitar and tend to dance around in my underwear while writing a new song. Maybe I should call the boys from back home.

My boys were my very best friend from New York. They were also my band, Broken Faith. We met one day when I was playing in their spot in Central Park. We had a few...words and we became inseparable since. They knew about my family and how fucked up they are and even helped looked after me when dad took it too far. They were my brothers. There was Mitch who was tall and lanky with long black hair that always had a random coloured streak. The colour changed weekly depending on his mood. He had a sleeve of tatts and a lip ring. He was our drummer and resident goof ball. Then there was Bundy. He real name was Francis but we all agreed very quickly that that was defiantly no name for a rock star. Because that's what we were and what we were going to be, rock stars. Bundy was as tall and as lanky as Mitch but had blonde hair he always wore spiked. He had both arms covered in tatts and a few random pieces spread out over his body. His favourite habit was sticking out his tongue when he played bass so he got it pierce. "Little extra for the ladies" he told us. He was...well he was crazy. He was like a three year old on a sugar high all...the...time! And finally there is Memphis. My Memphis. I was closer to him than the others only due to the fact he literally knocked my dad out one night when he came and picked me up and saw the black eye. He went through the same thing with his old man but he got out when he was fifteen and lived with his Nanna ever since. He's saved my arse more than once and has never judged me. He was like the older brother everyone wished for. He was tall and solid with dark chocolate skin and no hair except for a small soul patch. We swapped and changed lead guitar and vocals depending on the song but like in real life, we always had each other backs. I spoke to them at least once a week normally but lately I have been ignoring their calls and texts. Just two days ago I got once from Memphis demanding I answer him or he will fly down here and kick my arse for scaring him. I sent back a small reply saying I'm fine just dealing with some issues and not to worry. He replied with a simple messaged that made me realise how pathetic I was being.  
_**"U r kind, U r Smart and U r Beauuuuutiful! Don't let them walk all over u. Stand tall and proud and show no fear. We r here if u need us kitten. Much brotherly love times 3!"**_

Like usual, he got what was wrong and gave me the push to deal with it. I sighed and wiped the mirror with the towel. I don't like looking into mirrors as I've never been one to really care about my appearance but I needed to look myself in the eye and pull my head out of my arse. I had wallowed long enough. I am by no means gorgeous but I like to think I am alright looking. I could never be a model but then again I like food too much and I hate people so even if I had the body, I have too much of a personality to survive that world. I ran my fingers over the long twisted knotted scar that run from just under my left breast to my right hip. No, I defiantly couldn't be a model. I was covered in marks. Small scars, large scars, some scars that were long since faded but I could still see them clear as day. Burn marks dotted my body like a bad puzzle. I shook my head to clear the memories and looked back into my eyes. I was a mess. I had bags under my eyes that made me look like a panda and my hair hung wildly down my back. I bit my lip and frowned. No, this wouldn't do. I wasn't me anymore. I was a shell and I had worked damn hard to make sure I wasn't a shell before. I had come a long way since those times and ill be damned if I was going to let Jasper fucking Hale make me go backwards. I grinned at myself in the mirror and nodded. It was time to stand tall and proud again. He was a just a boy. There were plenty of them in the world.  
_But no boy had ever made you feel so special and happy before._

Ignoring the voice in my head again I picked up my make up and went to work. Watch out Forks, Etty is back.


	27. worried Bella

_Another chapter? Why not? _

_I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story and your reviews and pm's. It makes me all warm and fuzzy hearing your comments and suggestions. I love them all and I love you guys for all the support and encouragement. You guys rock! There is still plenty to come but I just had to show my appreciation. _

_Wanderer _

Bella's POV

"I'm worried about her Edward." I mumbled to him as we were waiting downstairs for Etty.  
"What do you mean?" Edward asked while soothingly rubbing my back.  
"I mean that since Jasper has gone she has become...weird. She doesn't talk to me or Charlie, she refuses to answer her phone even when I can hear it ringing contently, and she doesn't even look like Etty anymore!" I breathed heavily. I was so worried that my cousin would never come back to normal again. I just got her back after eyes of not seeing her and suddenly thanks to that...arsehole Jasper it's like she's not even here.

"She doesn't even play her guitar anymore Edward." I mumbled sadly. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I knew he felt guilty for what Etty was going through. He told me about the fight and no matter how many times I try to make him believe he did the right thing by trying to protect Etty, he still feels bad. There is a small part of me that agrees that he should feel guilty. But that's just Edward. Always has to look out of the little ones.

"He will be back soon love. He always comes back. He just obviously needed to get away."  
"For two months?" I asked pulling away from his arms. He nodded.

"There was a time many years ago that he left us and ran no stop for 18 months. " He sighed again. "But Alice has seen brief glimpses of him lately. Apparently last time she checked he was in Canada."

I snuggled back into his arms and nodded.

"Does that mean he is coming back?" I had to ask. I didn't know if I wanted him o come back. If he wasn't a vampire I would beat the hell out of him. But if his return meant that I got Etty back than I guess it was a good thing.

"I don't know if she will take him back though. She is...a little unpredictable these days." I mumbled. He nodded and rubbed my back.

"I think Emmett will hurt him for what he has done. She hasn't been here long but she has left quite an impression. Esme and Carlisle want to meet her." He said. I pulled away and looked at him with wide shocked eyes.

"But...won't that be dangerous? I know how worried they were about me meeting them." I asked biting my lip. I didn't want Etty to be nervous or feel unwanted. She got enough of that. Edward carefully released my lip from with teeth with his thumb.

"I think it would be okay. I mean Etty...and I mean this in the nicest way possible...but Etty is odd as well. Our little family with its odd habits perhaps would go unnoticed by her. And judging g from what I accidently get from her thoughts, she has wanted to meet them. You speak quite highly of them and she adores Emmett and Alice." He smiled and brushed a hair out of my face.  
"What about rose?" I asked softly. She worried me the most out of the Cullen family.

"Rose is still a little annoyed there's another human. But she is curious about Etty. She went through abuse as well remember when she was human. And she is impressed that Etty can hold her own against her, even if she won't admit it out loud." He chuckled. I smiled and hugged him again.

"That's the best thing about Etty. She never lets anyone walk all over her."  
"Oh Jesus! Are you two ever separated?" a voice interrupted the moment. I turned and felt my jaw drop. Standing on the stairs with an eye brow raised high and a wicked gleam in her eye stood Etty. Not the shell I was getting use to but the real old Etty. Her hair was down and shiny, she had eye liner and deep red lipstick on and was dressed like a rock star with her tight "black Sabbath" t-shirt and ripped faded jeans. She wore Doc martins on her feet and the nose ring that had disappeared was back. She winked at me and smiled.  
"I know I'm sexy Bells but I think it's illegal to want what you want to do to me." She jumped off the last step and grinned at Edward.  
"Well Eddy we going or what? Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Edward was standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Well fuck." Etty stated after a few minutes of us just staring at her. "Did I really look that bad before?" She asked grinning. I smiled and rushed to hug her.  
"I am so glad you are back?" I whispered. She laughed and hugged me back.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my hair. I shook my head.  
"I understand." We pulled away and smiled at each other. That was the best thing about us, no matter what happened we would always be close.  
"Come on lets go. There are things to see and people to do." Etty said after a moment and with a slap on Edwards arm she was out the door. Edward, still in shock turned to me and shook his head.  
"I honestly will never understand the Swan women." He said softly. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. I don't even think we understand ourselves. "


	28. Oh Snap!

_Hi! Look! A update! Im sorry i am so bad at updating but this is full of Etty attitude and introductions of new characters which means threats for Jasper which in turns leads to Jasper and Etty action which then will eventually lead to danger! _

_Review? I'd love to know who is still with me and if you guys like the way the story is going? _

_Thank you _

_Wanderer _

I was furious. All day I had to put up with the snide comments of Lauren and Jessica and it was doing my head in. So what if i was quiet and lame for two months? So what if I was back and suddenly had a voice again? What business was it of theirs? It was lunch time. Which meant I had to face them properly instead of listening to them whisper behind my back. I can tell you right now though if they start I will end them. There was only so far you could push me before I would lose it. Everyone who knew me knew it. Bella was shooting my side way glances as we entered the cafeteria. I could see them sitting at the table giggling and chatting away. I hated females. I sighed and joined the queue.

"Hey Etty! Good to see you." A loud booming voice echoed through my ears. I turned and smiled seeing Emmett standing there with a big smile.  
"I see you everyday Emmett." I said shaking my head.  
"Yeah but it's good to actually see _you_." He said and for the first time since I had known him, he looked serious. I knew what he was referring to. I was finally me again not a wandering shell. I smiled and patted his arm.  
"It's nice to be me again." I said. He nodded and smiled widely. That was what I liked about Emmett. He was a huge beast of a man but he had this childish element about him that immediately drew you in. I grinned and winked.

"Besides it's not like I can keep the adoring fans waiting." I winked as I turned and paid for my pizza and coke. He laughed loudly.  
"See you later Em." I waved as we went to go and sit with the bitches. Bella had mentioned this morning that she needed to talk to Angela and Mike about an assignment and lunch was the only time she could do it. I was fine with it honestly. I liked Angela she was really friendly and sweet. It was the other two I was worried about. Ok so I wasn't really worried I was more worried that I might accidently knock their perfect teeth out.

"This won't take too long Etty. I'll be quick." Bella mumbled hurriedly as we go to the table. I shook my head and sat down, ignoring the looks.

"Don't stress Bells. It's all good." I said before taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Oh my god you're actually eating that?" I looked up to see Lauren staring at me in mock horror. I raised an eyebrow.  
"No I am that good at magic It only looks like I'm eating. Should try it sometime." I rolled my eyes and took another bite. Eric chuckled from his seat next to Jessica.

"It must be nice." Jessica said. I sighed and swallowed my mouthful. I knew I was going to regret it but I couldn't help but ask

"What is?" here goes.  
"Being able to eat anything and not care about your figure." She replied.  
"Then again it's not like you have anyone to impress." Lauren added. I put down my pizza and lent my elbows on the table. I saw Emmett and Edward stand from the corner of my eye. They were sitting at the table next to us and I have no doubt they could hear everything. It's not like Jessica and Lauren were being quiet.

"I mean look at the way you're dressed." Lauren scoffed. "What are you trying to be? Some band wannabe?"

"She's only a band wannabe because she's not talented enough to actually be in a band." Jessica added. Wow...that the best they got?  
"it would just be someone else who would reject her."

"Hey guys, calm down." Eric said uneasy.  
"No Eric I think she needs to hear this from people who care. She cant just keep wandering the halls looking like a reject from a punk band video clip and then get upset when a good looking guy just ups and leaves her." Lauren said before turning to me in false sympathy.  
"It must have been hard. Knowing that you had a perfect guy but even he didn't want you."

"I heard even your parents didn't want you and that's why you're here and not back in New York." They laughed cruelly. That was it. Mock my clothes all you like, mock my dating life but mention my fucked up parents and you've crossed a line.

I swallowed my mouthful and looked straight at them.  
"You two listen and listen well because I will only say this once." I started. They looked at each other and laughed again. They won't be laughing in a minute.  
"I am who I am. I eat what I want and do what I want to do. If I want pizza ill eat pizza. If I want to wear what I want to I will. I am not a band wannabe; I am actually the lead singer and guitarist of a real band in New York. I am who I am and I'd rather be me than fake." I took a swig of my coke. The cafeteria was suddenly dead silent. I guess it wasn't ever day that the schools two biggest bitches other than Rosalie were stood up to.

"Oh please..." Jessica started but I held up a finger.  
"I'm not done." I said deathly calm. Inside I was raging. I wanted to rip them apart.

"You two think you are so awesome. You think because you dress and act like stupid, silly little girls that the boys will like you. Reality check: you look like sluts. The boys only pay you attention because you look easy and cheap. You haven't got two brain cells to rub together between the two of you and you rely on your good looks and sexual favours to get you through school. Where I come from, your street value would be a blow job on the corner strip. You are not pretty you are not intelligent you are nothing. You are going nowhere. You will stay in this bumfuck town forever not doing anything in your life but wonder which kid of yours belongs to who. You sit there and take the piss out of me about my family, my clothes and my attitude. Well here's a little food for thought. I left New York and made it here by myself. I hate my family and they didn't reject me, I left because I am better than they are. I have a band and we play everywhere. Hell, we were even playing in here and Port Angeles a few years ago. Ah, yes Jessica I know you know. You were front and centre at our last gig begging for my autograph." I watched as Jessica's face paled. "And I told you no and got you thrown out because you were underage and drinking." I winked and turned to Lauren who looked like she was either going to attack me or cry.

"And you, you useless waste of my time. You will learn in time to keep your big mouth shut about things your tiny mind can't comprehend. You are so quick to spill other people's secrets but yet no one knows yours." I lent in close to her. "Tell me Lauren, does everyone know your daddy is the town drunk and your mummy left because she didn't want you? " She gasped. It wasn't common knowledge that her dad was a drunk considering she spends the majority of her time telling everyone how rich he was and how he was always overseas and he would come back and bring her the most expensive things she could find. It helps to have the police chief as your Uncle. I winked again before standing up. I knew I was being horrible and I knew I was acting like they do but enough is enough.

"You two need to realise that everything you portray is nothing but a lie because you are too scared to be the real you. To be honest I don't blame you. Who would want to be shallow, lying cruel little sluts anyway?" I then proceeded to lean over and pour my almost full can of coke over both of them. They squealed. I smirked.  
"Mention my name or my cousin's name or hell start bitching about anyone again and I swear to god you will regret it." I said before making my way to the door.  
"You will regret this you bitch!" Lauren screamed. I turned and gave her the finger.

"And what are you going to do? Tell your daddy on me?" I pouted and placed a hand on my hip. "Somehow I don't think he will give shit. He will be too busy choking on his own vomit." And with that I left. I took a big breath and lent against the wall. I don't know what came over me. I was ever that mean. Sure I can be a bitch and have gotten into my fair share of fights but never and I mean never have I attacked someone so ruthlessly. I let a small smile break through. It felt fucking awesome!

"You are brilliant!" I was suddenly swept up in a gigantic hug. After being spun around I was put down and dizzily realised it was Emmett. He was wearing a massive smile. I saw Edward to his right with a small smile and Bella who looked both shocked and awed at the same time. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement and even Rosalie wasn't looking at me with disgust.  
"Etty...I can't believe you just..." Bella trailed off shaking her head.  
"Wasn't she just awesome?! She just completely tore them in half ...with just words!" Emmett bent over in laugher. "And the coke!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered. "it was brewing for a while and I just snapped."

"Don't apologise." Surprisingly it was Rosalie who spook up. Emmett immediately stopped laughing and looked at his girlfriend in shock. She never spoke to me other than the occasionally passing insult. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You stood your ground. They had pushed you into a corner enough and you just stood up for yourself. Don't apologise for that." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.  
Besides...it's not like you lied." She grinned. I smiled and nodded in thanks for her defence.  
"Well the next two hours should be interesting." Edward piped up. I smirked.  
"You're welcome for the free entertainment." That comment sent Emmett laughing all over again. I couldn't help but smile. I was a long way from home and my best friends...even Sam was far away but I had stood up for myself. Perhaps it was the wrong way to go about it but then again I would probably be expelled for knocked them out if I would have gone New York on them. And here I was standing with Folks "untouchables" and they were...celebrating me. Smiling and laughing and congratulating me on standing up for myself and taking the school's bitches down. Alice was hugging me and saying she was so proud and Rosalie had even given me a compliment. Maybe I did feel guilty but at the same time I was proud of myself. I really was back to being me. And fuck did it feel good!

The rest of the day was...weird. I was called into the principal's office and had a talk about what I did was wrong blah blah blah. I couldn't help but notice that even the principal looked impressed. I nodded and accepted my two weeks detention silently. I deserved it. Hell I wouldn't have taken a year's worth. All day it felt like every kid at school seeked me out and patted me on the shoulder. I was sure I was going to bruise. It seemed like everyone of Jessica and Lauren's victims now saw me as their hero. It was scary to be honest. Funny, but scary. I didn't see Jessica or Lauren for the rest of the day which was fine by me. God knew what kind of revenge they would seek out.  
Finally the day was done. I met Bella, Edward and Alice at the lockers and headed to the doors.  
"I don't think I have ever been happier to get out of school." I said pushing open the doors.

"Sick of being patted?" Alice asked cheekily. I nodded and laughed.  
"Actually yes. I will never pat a dog longer than a minute I swear. It's so annoying."  
"Ummm...who is that?" Bella asked. I turned back around and saw a large green van sitting next to Edwards Volvo. I stopped and froze as the door opened.  
"Oh my god." I whispered. "No fucking way." 

_Who is it? What is it? _

_Review and ill update quicker pinkie promise._

_Also what did you think of Etty taking Jessica and Lauren down a few pegs?_

_x_


	29. Meet the boys

_**Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but I had exams at Uni and no break and more assignments...urgh! Not a fun experience. Anyway here it is and I will try my absolute hardest to make sure I don't keep you all waiting for the next part. Oh and please ignore the parts that don't quite make sense...its 330am and I am so worn out its crazy but I had to finish and post this. **_

"Aw looky at her! I think she's stunned!"  
"I think she's more than stunned mate."  
"Do you think we killed her?"  
"I think she's the killer! Look at her figure. Damn!"

"Do you think she thinks this is a dream?"  
"Or maybe she thinks she's hit the smoke without realising again?"

"Oh dude that was the funniest day!"  
Standing in front of me, casually leaning against the green van was my three boys. Well technically they are men but they act like boys so I shall call them boys. It had been about 7 months since I had seen them last but they hadn't changed a bit. Mitch's random streak was electric blue today...he was obviously excited. Bundy was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet obviously dying to tackle me as only he would. And finally my eyes landed on Memphis. Man I had missed him. He looked exactly the same minus a new eye brow piercing. He grinned slyly and winked at me.  
"Hey baby doll." Memphis called. "You wanna come say hi or did we drive to bumfucknowhere for no reason?" I smiled widely and let loose a small scream before running straight to them. Bundy, seeing I was running decided to run and meet me halfway. Next thing I know I was up in the air being swung around like a crazy person before being pulled into the tightest hug I ever had.  
"I am so happy to see you! It took forever to get here! Remind me to never drive here again. I don't even know where here is!" He pulled me away from him and I breathed deeply but smiled.

"Hi Bundy." I said. He grinned widely.

"Hello darling!"

"Stop hogging the girl!" Mitch yelled before pulling me out of Bundy's arms and into his. He too lifted me up and made it so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his hips.

"I totally forgot how tall and lanky you were." I said with a small punch to his shoulder.  
"And I forgot how violent you are." He grinned widely. "It's good to see you again kid."  
"Likewise." I kissed his cheek. "I miss you all."

"Hey I didn't get a kiss!" Bundy pouted

"It's because she missed me more" Mitch teased. I laughed and blew him a kiss over my shoulder.  
"Put down the girl and come and say that to my face." Bundy put up his fists mockingly.

"Na. I'd rather hold the girl and beat you up later."  
"The girl in question is still here guys." I laughed. It was amazing having them all here.  
"And I believe it is my turn to say hello." A soft deep voice echoed in my ear before large arms lifted me out of Mitch's embrace. As soon as my feet were on the ground I turned and smiled.

"Hello Etty." My Memphis said. I grinned.

"Hello Memmy." He grimaced.

"I have not missed that name." He muttered.

"I missed you though." He looked up and opened his arms. I stepped into his embrace and was immediately engulfed. There was nothing romantic between me and him, although some may think so by how close we are. It's more of a protective sibling love we have. I can't imagine not having him around and I know he feels the same. I am his wing woman and he beats the crap out of the guys who have hurt me. It's a win for everyone involved. It will be amusing to see him react to Jasper after I have told him what happened. And make no mistake, I will. Last time I spoke to him I was telling him about this guy who was amazing and so different from the rest. There are absolutely no secrets between me and Memphis. Never has been and never will be. We have picked each other up at our worst, and stood next to each other in our best. He is my very best friend.

"I missed you too." I squeezed him harder before letting go. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he turned my head side to side.  
"Just looking." He replied lifting my head up and down.  
"For what exactly?" I rubbed my cheeks as he finally let go. I felt slightly dizzy too.  
"Just making sure you have lost your youness." He nodded and grinned, showing straight white teeth.

"Conclusion doctor?"

"All you." I rolled my eyes and punched his arms.  
"So what are you guys doing all the way down here?" I asked stepping back so I could see Mitch and Bundy as well.  
"Well, it has been an awfully long time since we gazed upon you." Mitch said placing a hand over his heart.  
"And we simply couldn't bare it any long. We just had to come and see you." Bundy added placing his hand on his heart.

"And here we are." They both cried. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I'm so glad you guys are here."  
"Me too. Now come and introduce us to your friends. They've been looking kinda out of place for a while now." Memphis said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and leading us over to where Alice, Edward and Bella all still stood. Quite a few people had gathered around as well, including Jessica and Lauren.

"Guys, this is my cousin Bella, Her boyfriend Edward and Edward's sister and fellow shopaholic Alice." I said waving my arm out to them.

"Everyone, this is Mitch." Mitch bowed. "Bundy." Bundy saluted. "  
And Memphis." Memphis stepped forward and kissed Alice's hand.  
"Pleasure." To my surprise Alice blushed. I didn't think anyone could make her react like that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Edward said in his way. Bundy punched his shoulder.  
"Thanks bro." He slung his arm over Edwards shoulder. Edward froze and sent a small look of panic towards me. I stifled a giggle. Bundy was just Bundy. He had no respect or knowledge of personal space.

"You gonna tell her?" Bundy said looking at Memphis.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Me? I thought you were?" Memphis replied.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Maybe I should make Mitch do it?"

"Tell me what?" I said louder.

"Na man I am not doing it. We all agreed to make Memphis tell her." Mitch shook his head and stepped back with his arms out.

"Tell me what?!" I almost yelled. I hated when they did this. They use to do it all the time back in New York and it annoyed me then and it annoyed me even more now.  
"Maybe we should just wait." Memphis said scratching the back of his neck.  
"Agreed." Bundy piped up. I stomped my foot.  
"If one of you boys don't tell me what it is you have to tell me right this second I will hit you all so hard you will have to shove your tooth brush up your arse just to brush your teeth!" I snapped with my hands on my hips. All three of them froze and stared at me wide eyed. Oh surely they didn't forget how graphic I get with my threats?"  
"Well?" I asked. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Alice and Bella holding back giggles.  
"Damn. I forgot how violently graphic she could be." Mitch shook his head. Bundy nodded and elbowed Memphis.

"Tell her man. I like my head not caved in." He said.

"Why do I have to tell...?" Memphis started.  
"Because if you don't I'll tell everyone about October 14th three years ago." Memphis froze again. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I had him and he knew it.

"Damn you don't play fair at all girl. " He sighed and rubbed his face. "For the record, that is dirty playing and you get fined."  
"Fined?" Bella asked.

"When one of us brings up something that makes someone else in the group awkward or embarrassed or was a secret they get fined a round of drinks. " I explained without breaking eye contact with Memphis. "Don't change the subject. Just tell me."  
"We have a gig." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked, dropping my hands off my hips. I couldn't have heard him right.  
"We...have...a...gig." He said slower, now smiling widely. I turned and looked at the other guys who were smiling widely and nodding.  
"A gig?" I asked again. They nodded.  
"We have a live gig playing at The Lion's Den in exactly two weeks for three hours." Memphis laughed, looking more excited than I had ever seen him. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"Are you serious?" I squealed again and jumped into his arms, laughing as he spun around.  
"Were going back on stage in our old digs baby girl!" he laughed

"And we get paid!" Bundy added jumping on Memphis back. We fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.  
"Holy shit dude! It's been..."  
"Eighteen months, two weeks and three days since we were on stage last." Mitch finished my sentence with a grin holding out his hand to help me up.  
"What is going on?" I froze and swallowed loudly. No. It couldn't be.  
"Etty?" Mitch asked worriedly. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. It was then I realised I was probably crushing his hand.

"Sorry Mitch." I let go of his hand. I tried to remember how to breathe. Why today? Of all days why did it have to be today?!

"I asked you a question." The voice said again.  
"Who are you?" Memphis asked rudely. I took a deep breath and turned around, dreading that moment with everything in my body. 


	30. suprises

_Hello my lovlies! _

_I have realised that there are so many new people who have put this on watch! So i wanted to take a small time and say Hi and welcome! _

_And a lot of you seem to really like the boys __ I will let you in on a little secret...they are based on my best friends. And the way they all go back and forth between them like twins...yeah that's true as well. It use to drive me absolutely crazy when they did it. Anywho enough of my lame history, enjoy the next chapter! Who is the mysterious voice?_

_X_

You know you are afraid by three things. One: the cold, damp feeling that covers your body. Two: the shivers that run down your spine and make your flesh break out into goose bumps and the third and final thing: the fact your mind goes completely numb. You don't know whether you want to run and hide under your covers forever or stay and attempt some pathetic stand that would most likely get you hurt. It becomes harder to breathe and your body is shut off from your mind. It was like your body knew it was the end and had just given up without a fight. Okay so maybe this wasn't THAT fear inducing and I am slightly exaggerating but I was still scared. I sighed. Why couldn't the universe give me a break? I timidly turned around. But before I could say anything, he started.

"None of your business! Now who the hell are you?" He snapped. Oh dear. He was mad. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I hated it when he was mad. He got so scary looking.

"Now now my good man, if it isn't any of my business who you are what the hell makes you think it's any of your business to know who I am?" Memphis asked pulling me slightly behind him. Good old Mem, always looking out for me. Shame in this case it wouldn't help. I'm a goner either way I look at it. (Did I mention how my brain just goes into 'let's find the worst possible scenario and make Etty believe that this is what will happen to her' mode?)  
"Etty?!" he snapped staring at me with his deep brown eyes. I swallowed and stepped out from behind Memphis. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey Sammy. What are you doing here?" I opted for sweet and innocent. He was only looking out for me...I hoped.

"You know this arsehole?" Memphis asked. I nodded and inwardly groaned. This was going to turn into a pissing contest…I just knew it.

"Yeah I do. He has been my friend for years." I answered.  
"Best friend." Sam corrected. I saw Bella lay a hand on Edwards arm. Oh that's right. The Cullen's seemed to have a beef with Sam and his weird mates. Note to self: ask Eddy about the beef. I locked eyes with Sam and gulped. If I lived that long. (See what I mean when my mind goes into worst scenario over drive?)

"Best friend?" Memphis snorted. "I'm her best friend." Aww fuck.

"I've known her for longer." Sam growled stepping forward. Double fuck. Have I mentioned the fact that Sam takes his best friend duties very seriously? Like VERY seriously. In his mind I am his best friend and he is mine and no one will ever change that. Memphis stating that he was my best friend probably wasn't going to help this situation. I know…it sounds silly but that's the way he is. This was going to get real awkward really quick.

"Oh yeah? Where you been lately?" Memphis let go of my hand and stepped forward as well. Triple fuck.

"I live around here. Where the fuck have you been…ever?!" Sam was getting seriously pissed now.

"I've been around longer and been through enough with her to know that she has never mentioned you!" Memphis all but yelled.

"We've been through a lot more than you have you jack arse!" Sam stepped forward again.

"I doubt that you uptight roid muncher!" Memphis yelled back.

If I wasn't so worried that my two large best friends were about to go to blows I probably would have been on the floor laughing. This was ridiculous. They were acting like school girls.

"The fuck you call me, city dweller?"

I stepped between them (it was a tight fit considering they were in each other's faces) and put my hands on their chests.

"Alright boys, whip it out." I said. They paused their staring contest and both looked at me. It was times like this that I really hated being short.

"What?" Sam barked. I sighed.

"Your dicks. Whip them out. I'm standing right here. Wouldn't it be easier to just whip them out and see who can piss on me and mark their territory the faster?" they both at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sammy, this is Memphis. The co-guitarist and vocals of my band and one of my closest friends in New York. I've told you about how he has been there for me and how he has helped me out." I turned to Memphis.  
"Mem, this is Sam. Sam and I have known each other since we were toddlers. He is my longest, closest friend who is engaged to my other best friend Emily. I know for a fact that you know all about him considering I have told you the stories of what we use to get up to and how he too has helped me out." I stepped back.  
"Now shake hands."

"What?"  
"NO fucking way!" I sighed. I was expecting that reaction.  
"Shake hands. I mean it! I won't have the two closest people in my life at each other's throat for some stupid reason I bet you don't even know. I don't give a fuck if either of you feel threatened. You shouldn't. I love you both and you both are the best things in my life. Now shake hands or I swear to God I will kick both your arses." I crossed my arms. It took a few minutes but they grudgingly shook hands.  
"See that wasn't too bad." I smiled at both of them.  
"It wasn't that great either." Memphis mumbled.

"It's not like I enjoyed touching your begging hand."  
"Sam!" I said stomping my foot.  
"Oh come on Etty. It's obvious that this dickhead is in love with you. That's the only reason why he acted out when I came into view."  
"He does not!" I yelled.  
"Don't act dumb. It doesn't suit you. Why else would he be holding your hand?"  
"It was because he was trying to protect me!" I didn't even know where this came from!  
"Oh I see! I've been replaced have I? Don't need Sam around to protect me anymore I'll just move on to the next gullible douche bag to try and save me from my pathetic life."  
"She was scared of you, you idiot! That's why I grabbed her hand because I didn't know you and she was feeling threatened by you." Memphis was trying to be the calm one.  
"I would never hurt Etty! Hell I have never even raised a hand near her."  
"From what she said, you have once. Didn't you punch a wall near her head when you were mad?" Memphis was trying to pull Sam's anger onto him. This wasn't going to end well. Why did he have to bring that up?  
"I wasn't going to hit her! She knows that. Although if I did it wouldn't be anything new! She should be used to it by now." A dead silence fell over everyone. I felt like I had a bucket ice dumped on me. He did not just say that. He seemed to realise his mistake though and paled.  
"Etty, I'm…" SLAP! He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.  
"How dare you!" I was filled with anger now and it was raging to get out.  
"You hit me! Hit him! He…"  
"Don't you dare pin this on Mem. H was not the one who made you say that! You are disgusting Sam Uley! How fucking dare you!"

"Oh I see! Stick with your lover boy huh? What ever happened to the last one? He get sick of your bullshit too did he?" oh wow. He was going in for the kill like a rabid dog.

"Shut up Sam!" I yelled.  
"For your information, the only reason I came here today was to see if you were ok or even alive! None of us have heard from you in weeks and you haven't come to visit! We got worried!" He looked at Memphis with a snarl. "I see you were just too busy to remember your old friends now that you have these new protectors." He turned his back on me.  
"And in case you gave a shit its Em's birthday today. We were hoping you would join us down First beach to celebrate but since we're not needed anymore I'll leave you to it. Good luck with the crazy bitch. You'll need all the help you can get with all her shit. " And with that he stomped off. I stood there frozen. What the hell just happened?! I had never seen Sam that angry before and he had never and I mean never ever, spoken to me like that before. We had our fights sure but nothing that escalated like that. And what the hell made him think Memphis and I were involved? I mean sure Mem is hot and all but that would be like banging my brother...ew.

"You okay baby girl?" Memphis said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know what happened." I mumbled. "he has never been that cruel before." I looked up at him. "What the fuck just happened?"

"It's a typical guy reaction. You hurt him by making him think he was replaced and he went in for the kill and tried to hurt you as much as you hurt him." Memphis hugged me.  
"It's a stupid reaction. I mean I love you and all but that would be gross." I laid my head on his chest and could feel his laughter rumble.  
"I know what you mean babe."  
"You okay Etty?" I pulled away from Memphis and saw Bella standing next to me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am fine. I am super mad right now but I am fine. In fact." I turned back to Memphis. "Wanna take a trip to First beach so I can rip him a new one?" Memphis nodded.  
"We're already in the rabbit hole why not go further? Besides we are staying in Port Angeles for two weeks anyway so you can sort this over grown man child out and then tomorrow we can steal you."

"Is that really a good idea Etty?" Edward came up next to Bella. "He did seem pretty mad."  
"I can handle him. He was always a little stupid. I know he didn't mean it...well I hope he didn't mean it. If he did than Em is going to be a widow before she is a wife."

"Can you take me bag and stuff home and tell Charlie where I am?" I grabbed my phone and wallet out of the side pocket and pulled my jumper out before handing it to Bella.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella said timidly taking the bag. "Edward is right. He looked really mad."  
"He is a just a whinger. I'll beat some sense into him. We've been friends for too long. And besides I need to get an apology. " I walked over to the beast where the boys were already in. "I'll text you later okay?" I jumped in the front seat. Good boys. They knew this was my seat...no matter how long I had been gone for.  
"So where to Dorothy?" Memphis asked. I smiled.  
"Keep on this road and drive til were not in Kanas anymore Toto." I replied pointing to the main road.

"Somehow I think we left Kanas a long time ago." Bundy mumbled from the back.  
"Yep. I mean we've already run into the flying monkeys best we better find the rest." Mitch added. I missed these guys.

I was going to find Sam and I was going to find out what the hell made he go insane and I was going to get a apology if it was the last thing I did.

_Bet you didn't see that coming?  
and yes I did use both Wizard of Oz and Alice in wonderland references...i love those movies._

_Let me know what you think_

_x_


	31. Jasper returns

_Hello, sorry about the wait for this one. Christmas happened and then New Year and yesterday we buried a much loved family member so I haven't really been in the best frame of mind. Plus side is that the plot starts to thicken and expand from this chapter onwards. _

_I do not own Twilight or any of the marvellous characters I am simply borrowing them (thought I'd put it out there seeing as i hadn't for a while)_

_As always let me what you think_

_Wanderer_

_x_

_**Third person POV**_

_**Message received at 3:35 pm **_

_**Found them. Hiding plain sight. Two n.d's involved. Will follow and gather intel. **_

The figure surrounded in darkness smiled wickedly. Finally the plan was starting to come together. No more hunting around the world looking for them, they were right here, right under their noses. It cracked its fingers together, a habit they had yet to shake. _The Boss will be happy. _ It thought grinning again as it closed the phone. Today suddenly was a very good day and soon...soon everything would be complete. They would get what's coming to them.

**Jasper's POV**

What the hell just happened? I leave for a short time and now I have four guys as competition? What is with her and that damn dog?! Maybe she just likes going through men. I sighed and shook my head. No that wasn't fair. It wasn't Etty's fault I left...well not directly. In all honesty I am glad she was doing well and not a shell like Bella had been. My stomach turned. Oh god I was just like Edward. I heard a low growl.

"You can come out now Jasper." Edward said. Oops guess I didn't block that out hard enough. I sighed and stepped forward. Alice squealed and ran to me. I hugged her back.

"Hello Alice." She pushed herself away from me and slapped my shoulder.  
"Hello? That's all I get?! I should slap you stupid!"She screeched. I nodded.  
"I give you full permission to. I acted appallingly. I apologise ma'am." I cheekily bowed at the waist. She rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"You are lucky I knew you would be back or else you would have been hunted down." I turned back to the rest of my siblings.

"Hello." I said softly. They were ranging in emotions. Edward was still annoyed but he was also guilty. Good, so he should be. I got a small growl from that. Alice was excited. Rosalie was indifferent but was relieved that I was home. For all that she acts tough she really is a home body at heart. Family is everything to her. The most surprising emotions were the anger coming from Emmett and Bella. Bella, I can kind of understanding seeing as I did leave her cousin with no explanation. And I will bet all the oil in Texas, Edward didn't tell her about the fight we had. The boy in question hung his head. Right in one. Emmett's anger though I couldn't place.

"And what have I done to you to make you so angry brother?" I said somewhat sarcastically. He growled and stepped forward.  
"You destroyed her. If you think you can come back here and hurt her all over again...than leave right now before she sees you." If I had a heart it would have stopped. I what? And since when did Emmett care so much? I knew that leaving the way I did wasn't a good idea but I needed to clear my head and sort myself out. What Edward had said to me, although I acted tough, hit me hard. I didn't want to hurt Etty but apparently leaving her and being selfish did hurt her in the end. I was a fool.

"She didn't look so bad to me." I mumbled. Unfortunately being vampires they of course heard it.

"It's the first day in two months that she has looked like that. " Rosalie piped up before Emmett could unleash. "She's been a shell." Again if I had a heart, it would have sunk.

"Really?" I asked. Alice nodded, sadly.  
"She was fine for the first few weeks and then after three weeks it was like she stopped caring. She didn't stand out or argue or even talk." She said softly. "It was like she accepted you weren't coming back." I turned to Bella who was getting angrier and angrier.  
"Bella I am truly sorry. If I knew that my absence would have affected her like it did I never would have left."  
"Yes you would have." She snapped. "You would have left because all you think about is yourself! Did you know that every single person she has ever cared for has left or died?! She doesn't trust people because they always end up leaving. That's why she is how she is! Because no one ever sticks around long enough to break through her shell and you did! For the first time in a long time she let you in and trusted you and you spat on that trust and left when things got a little hard!" She then turned to Edward who was a little more than shocked by his mate's outburst. "What is it with you Cullen boys thinking that leaving is the answer? Huh? Why don't you ever think that maybe staying and sorting it out with the other person is a better idea?" She spun back to me.

"She seemed to be okay. She has all those guys around her now, why would she need me?" I slipped out. As soon as I said it I wished I could take it back. The look in Bella's eyes sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Those boys with her are the only people besides Charlie and me that care for her. They are her band members and they looked after her in New York and from her family. They are her brothers in all but blood and if you say another bad thing about them without knowing the story or them I will hurt you. And Sam? Sam was her very best friend when she use to live here a long time ago. They grew up together and have been best friends since. He too has protected and helped her from her family when she wouldn't let Charlie or myself in. If you feel threatened by any of them than take Emmett's advice and leave." When I made no move to leave, she jabbed a finger in my chest.

"You fix this Jasper Hale or so help me God I will find a way to hurt you. She for some stupid reason likes you a lot. And you like her. So man up soldier and pull your head out of your arse and fix it." And with those parting words, the former timid shy Miss Swan stormed off towards Edwards's car. We all stood there for a few minutes, dumb founded. Even through I had just got a thorough chewing out, I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of her. It seemed that Miss Swan was a little more like a Lion than we thought. Or perhaps it was Etty's influence. She did seem to bring out the true colours of most people she meets. People feel...empowered after talking to her, by her carefree and fuck you attitude.  
"I didn't think she had it in her." Rosalie said nodding in approval.  
"She's right Jazz. You need to fix this. If you don't want to be with her than fine, but tell her. Don't let her continue on without knowing what happened to you. "Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him towards his car. Emmett pointed two fingers to his eyes and then to me in the universal sign of "I'll be watching you" I saluted in return. I knew he would be watching me and if I had my way things would all be sorted out.

"I'm sorry." I turned around and saw Edward standing there looking uneasy. I grinned

"For what?" I was going to milk this for all it was worth. It was a very rare occasion where Edward apologised.  
"I am not that bad." He huffed in responds to my thoughts. I crossed my arms and waited. He sighed.

"I am sorry for saying such hurtful words. I was just worried and angry and took it all out on you. I really do wish you al the happiness and for all that you are still new to this diet i have trust that you wont hurt Etty or any other human." He said quickly and quietly. I nodded.  
"Apology accepted." I held out my hand.  
"That easy?" He asked ignoring my hand for the minute.  
" I apparently have enough to deal with right now with everyone else being mad at me. I may have to call upon my brother for help or guidance. And it was a rather nice apology." I nodded. He cracked a small smile and shook my hand.  
"It is good to have you back." He said as we let go.  
"It's good to be back. Now if you excuse me, I have to work out a battle plan."

"Good luck Major." Edward saluted mockingly. I raised an eyebrow. Etty really was effecting everyone she meets. Even straight as a rod Edward. How very interesting.

_See what i mean how im just not sure? Its just doesn't seem to flow properly. I don't know. _

_What do you think?_

_x_


End file.
